SEMILLA DE ODIO
by sistercullen
Summary: Ellos serian dichosos, cosa que nunca lo fuimos nosotras. Odiaba a mi padre, odiaba a la tipeja y mucho mas odiaba al ser que iba a ocupar mi lugar y  me quitaba a mi padre. Con él, seria amoroso, servicial ….y yo solo podia sentir odio y asco por aquello.
1. Chapter 1

Una historia mas. Muy común y no deseo que sea demasiado larga. Claro que eso depende solamente de vosotras.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**SEMILLA DE ODIO**

**Prólogo.**

**-Bella he conocido a una mujer.**

**Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y miles de agujas se clavaron en mi corazón. Yo ansiaba desesperadamente alguna probabilidad de que todo se arreglase. De que papá y mamá limaran asperezas y volvieran a estar juntos. Pero aquellas palabras mataron mi esperanza dejando solo retazos rotos de dolor.**

**-¿Me escuchas…hija?**

**-No quiero saber nada papá. No me interesa saber eso.**

**El silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica fue agónico. Pude oir como papá, suspiraba levemente.**

**-Queria decírtelo yo; antes de que te enteraras por otras personas.**

**Un pensamiento brillante cruzó de repente por mi cerebro y sonreí. Podia hablar con él, quitarle aquella absurda idea de la cabeza. Él me habia dicho que seguía queriendo a mamá, tan solo dos meses antes. No podia perder la esperanza. Todavía no.**

**-Papá…habia pensado en ir a verte, el fin de semana que viene. Me quedaré contigo y hablaremos. Te haré una tarta de cumpleaños. Lo celebraremos juntos.**

**-Bella…me parece que no va a poder ser….**

**Mas negativas.**

**-¿Por qué? Tú nunca me has negado que vaya a visitarte papá…..**

**-Ella….ella viene este fin de semana Bella. Y creo que seria mejor que estuviésemos solos.**

**-¿Solos?**

**-Si.**

**Andaba por la calle. No sabia para donde caminaba, habia perdido la noción del tiempo y la orientación. Iba de camino a mi casa y en aquel momento me sentía perdida.**

**-¿Bella?**

**Le colgué.**

**He intentado interceder por mis padres todo este largo tiempo, limar asperezas. **

**Si he de ser sincera. Reneé no está por la labor de volver con él, pero sé que sigue amándolo. Ellos dos son demasiado diferentes y siempre han discutido mucho. He vivido con sus disputas toda mi vida y he asumido que era un rol que tenia que aceptar viviendo en casa. **

**Cuando papá era joven habia dejado a mamá los fines de semana sola, en multitud de ocasiones. Se largaba de fiesta con sus amigotes a puticlubs y bares de alterne, olvidando que en su casa lo esperaban su joven esposa y su hija Isabella.**

**Cuando volvia, casi siempre de madrugada y borracho, arremetía contra mamá y la maltrataba. Yo escuchaba todo desde mi habitación, tapándome los oídos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Al dia siguiente mamá tenia algún moratón en el ojo o el labio algo hinchado.**

**Cuando digo que aprendí a vivir con eso. Es que lo hice, y no quiero oir a nadie que me recrimine que hice oídos sordos; porque no los hice.**

**Mi padre me enseñó a temerle. Con una sola mirada me lo decía todo y bastaba solo eso, para dejarme acobardada delante de cualquier persona.**

**Mamá, aún maltratada lo seguía amando ; aunque a veces caminara prendida de mi mano sin rumbo fijo y con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.**

**Pero una noche, me desperté con los gritos de mi madre cerca de mi puerta. Decidí que aquello se habia acabado, que no quería que la maltratara mas y me levanté para interponerme entre ella y él.**

**Cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, un estremecimiento hizo agitar mi cuerpo de niña. Mamá estaba casi desnuda y mi padre la amenazaba con un grueso cuchillo en sus manos.**

**-Por favor Charles…Bella…la niña…- Mi madre habia reparado en mí, pero yo solo podia ver la expresión enajenada de mi padre, que con una sonrisa endemoniada miraba a mi madre sin pestañear. Se movíó un poco y rajó a mi madre en el brazo, ella comenzó a gritar y yo me lancé sobre él, sin importarme si podia hacerme daño o no. No me lo hizo, parece que aquello lo sacó de su transitoria demencia, pero allí no acabó todo.**

**A partir de aquel dia, Charles se volvió mucho mas arisco conmigo y con mamá.**

**Cuando nos juntábamos con alguno de sus matrimonios amigos, si tenían hijos y estos hacian alguna gamberrada, era yo, la que automáticamente pagaba el pato y me llevaba dos ostias bien dadas. Aquello comenzó a ser usual y fui adquiriendo una fortaleza mental y física que era tan débil como el papel de fumar.**

**Con los años todo fue yendo a peor. Mi adolescencia marcada por una sensibilidad a flor de piel y la inseguridad, me hizo sentirme algo peor que una mosca. Me sentía intimidada por cualquiera y me daba pena entrar en conflictos. Ya tenia bastante con lo que tenia en casa.**

**Fui creciendo con aquello, haciendo una mella en mí incuantificable, ahora doy cuenta de ello y de que también, si hubiera sido un hombre no hubiera dejado a mi padre llegar a los limites donde habia llegado.**

**Comencé a salir con chicos …y mi padre necio. No me dejaba salir de casa, haciendo que las pocas amigas que tenia ,salieran repelidas de mi. Era una inadaptada social y no hacia falta que lo gritara, ya lo hacia él, cuando se me ocurria traer alguna chica para hacer los deberes a mi casa. Salia aterrorizada, por sus gritos y represalias en contra de mi madre.**

**Cuando todas las chicas de mi edad comenzaron a maquillarse, a mi se me cortó el grifo antes de ser abierto. Me advirtió muy seriamente que si me pintaba los labios o los ojos me los iba a borrar de un puñetazo. Yo no quería mas problemas y sobre todo no los quería para mamá, ya que era con ella con la se cebaba.**

**Por otro lado, sabia que mi padre me quería. Era su niña. Y cuando algunas veces estaba sobrio; porque era ese su mayor problema. Me decía que me quería y que yo, seria su salvación el dia de mañana. ¿Qué salvación? Despues de una vida de martirio y sufrimiento.**

**Con el tiempo fui viendo como mi madre se iba envejeciendo prematuramente y como yo, iba ganando terreno en valor con respecto a mi padre.**

**Tuve una etapa de rebeldía, como todas. En las que profería palabras malsonantes y dialogaba con mis conocidas de manera barriobajera. En una de esas conversaciones, me escuchó mi padre y esperó pacientemente a que colgara el teléfono para arrastrarme de los pelos por el piso y pegarme en la cara de la manera mas brutal. Me revolví contra él y peleamos. Yo no de una manera física, pero si de dialecto. Le dije todo lo que pensaba de él. Y fue en ese mismo instante, en que mi padre abandonó la bebida, el juego, las salidas nocturnas y se centró en su familia y nuestro bienestar. Pero ya era tarde…muy tarde.**

**Mamá estaba cansada de esperar.**

**Se marchó de casa, y con ella se lo llevó todo. Pero no me llevó con ella. En una nota me explicó que yo debia seguir estudiando y que ella no tenia medios económicos para hacerlo. Primero debia de encontrar trabajo y establecerse, entonces yo decidiría lo que hacer.**

**Papá y yo limamos asperezas; pero siempre con la sombra de lo que hizo en el pasado.**

**Pasaron los años y yo me acomodé en un piso de soltera. Habia estudiado jardín de infancia, y trabajaba en una guardería a las afueras del pueblo. Papá seguía con su trabajo de policía y mamá, en un pueblo no muy lejano limpiaba oficinas. A mamá la veía todas las semanas y a papá casi todos los fines de semana. Tenia mi vida consagrada a ellos. No tenia amigas; tampoco las echaba en falta; nunca las habia tenido, ni novios que me adularan.**

**Vivia consumida en los problemas de ellos. Pero ahora…..despues de tanto tiempo, las cosas parecía que podían arreglarse. Papá me habia dicho que seguía queriando a mama y yo se lo habia dicho a ella. Reneé no me hizo mucho caso, pero eso hizo que la chispa de la esperanza brillara en mi.**

**Porque papá habia cambiado lo suficiente para darle a mamá una vida de dicha; aquella que jamás le dio en el pasado. Yo lo habia perdonado. ¿Por qué no podia hacerlo ella?**

**Y ahora después de todo….**

**De todas las ilusiones…**

…**.**

**DOS AÑOS Y MEDIOS DESPUES…..**

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_Es un honor para nosotros invitarles al enlace de:_

_Charles Swan_

_Esme Platt_

**Rompí la invitación con asco, repugnancia y violencia. Al final, después de todo…se casaria con ella. Con aquella mujer sin rostro que odiaba con toda mi alma . Le daría una casa llena de amor, junto con aquel hijo que ella tenia de su anterior matrimonio. Ellos serian dichosos, cosa que nunca lo fuimos nosotras. Odiaba a mi padre, odiaba a la tipeja y mucho mas odiaba al maldito hijo de puta que me quitaba a mi padre. Con él, seria amoroso, servicial ….y yo solo podia sentir odio y asco por aquello.**

**Continuará…..**

Besos nenas. Espero que os guste. La seguiré tanto si tiene mucha aceptación como si no. Esta historia puede parecer común; pero os diré que para mí no lo es. Os quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia es completamente mía. Los personajes los he pedido prestados a Sthephenie Meyer.**

**Este fice puede dañar la sensibilidad de quien lo lea. Si no eres una persona apta para ello, te recomiendo que no me leas. Gracias.**

**SEMILLA DE ODIO.**

Rompí la invitación con asco, repugnancia y violencia. Al final, después de todo…se casaria con ella. Con aquella mujer sin rostro que odiaba con toda mi alma . Le daría una casa llena de amor, junto con aquel hijo que ella tenia de su anterior matrimonio. Ellos serian dichosos, cosa que nunca lo fuimos nosotras. Odiaba a mi padre, odiaba a la tipeja y mucho mas odiaba al maldito hijo de puta que me quitaba a mi padre. Con él, seria amoroso, servicial ….y yo solo podia sentir odio y asco por aquello.

…**..**

**CAPITULO PRIMERO.**

**-Hasta mañana pequeña Laurie.- Despedí con mi mano a la última niña que abandonaba el jardín de infancia y suspiré. Estaba cansada. Apenas habia dormido y las piernas no me respondían como yo quería. Habia sido un dia duro. La otra maestra no habia podido acudir a su puesto de trabajo y me habia tocado hacer, su trabajo y el mío.**

**Fui hacia el gran perchero y cogí mi abrigo. Me dispuse a quitarme la bata de colegial, que era la apropiada para mi trabajo y escuché el dulce silbido de mi móbil. Tenia un nuevo mensaje.**

**Arrastrando los pies , cogí el bolso y lo abrí con lentitud. Abrí la carcasa de tortuga y ví que era de mamá.**

"**¿**_**Vendras a cenar?"**_

**Maldije interiormente. No recordaba que habia quedado con mamá. Se suponía que esta noche nos desmadraríamos y nos iríamos a cantar a un karaoke.( eso es lo que acostumbrábamos hacer cuando salíamos juntas), pero mi cuerpo no podia resistir un minuto mas.**

**Guardé el mobil y pensé en llamarla cuando llegara a casa.**

**Mi vieja camioneta cansada y oxidada como yo, me esperaba a dos manzanas de la guardería. Erar tarde. Teniamos un sevicio especial para padres que no podían llegar a las cinco a por sus bebes y partir de ese horario, siempre nos turnábamos Rosalie o yo.**

**Ella, un bellezon de casi 27 años, fría y distante. A veces hasta he llegado a pensar que no le caigo bien. ¿Y a quien le importa? Hago mi trabajo, los niños me quieren y los papas me tienen por una buena empleada en el cuidado de sus hijos. Estoy bien remunerada y me beneficio de las dietas por estar lo bastante alejada de mi hogar.**

**Todo parece perfecto; pero la realidad es otra. Una muy diferente. Soy un parásito social, me cuelgo del brazo de mi madre para ir a todos lados. Ella es mi amiga incondicional y he crecido con ello. Insegura hasta la médula, mi madre me ha creado muchos mas miedos, de los que ya tenia cuando vivíamos con papá.**

**Me ha enseñado que no puedo fiarme de nadie, que la envidia todopoderosa tiene la peligrosidad de ser mortal, el odio inconmensurable a mi padre y a la familia de mi padre…aunque a eso no ha hecho mucha falta. Ya estaba yo; para echarle mas leña al fuego.**

**Papá se casó con Esme Cullen un veinticinco de octubre. Despues de la descarada invitación de boda, papá me llamó en infinidad de ocasiones. No le cogí el teléfono, me dolía oir su voz y me revolvía el estomago su posible alegría.**

**Él habia rehecho totalmente su vida y mamá estaba enferma de los nervios, gracias a la mala vida que le habia dado en el pasado. **

**A veces; Reneé, me llamaba desde las oficinas que estaba limpiando, con un típico ataque de ansiedad. Necesitaba oir mi voz, calmarla. Mi voz serena la tranquilizaba y me colgaba con la inseguridad, de los enfermos de depresión.**

**Han pasado 6 años desde que papá se casara con aquella mujer. Seis años en los que no he sabido nada de él , mas que esta vivo y vive bien junto a su nueva familia.**

**Se ha jubilado; cosa que mamá no ha podido hacer, porque su escaso sueldo no se lo permite. **

**La mujerzuela que vive con él, sí ha intentado que dé mi brazo a torcer y vaya a visitarlos; pero yo siempre me he negado en redondo.**

**No quería saber que rostro tenia, no quería ver a papá. No quería ver mi antiguo hogar totalmente cambiado, por las manos de una mujer que no era mi madre y sobre todo no quería sentir mas odio del que tenia acumulado dentro de mi maltrecho corazón.**

**La situación era difícil ya que, la vivencia con papá me habia traumatizado lo suficiente como para negarme en redondo a tener ninguna clase de relación con los hombres. Huía de ellos. Tampoco era cuestión de estar espantándolos a cada momento, porque yo no era de esas. Soy una mujer muy normal y mi tendencia a mirar el suelo y llevar el cabello desgreñado no llama la intención de ningún ser, del sexo masculino.**

**Mamá me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto con mi vida. ¿Para que se quieren hombres, si lo único que hacen es hacerte sufrir?**

**Pero yo quería uno para formar mi propia familia. Deseaba ser madre y la única solución para ello, era ir a una clínica de reproducción asistida. Tenia el dinero suficiente y estaba completamente segura de ser bendecida con el nacimiento de un hijo…un hijo que adoraría como no hicieron jamás conmigo, una vida a la insuflar seguridad y amor, un vinculo sellado hasta la muerte, un regocijo interior del ser que amas y ser amado. Así que habia tenido el suficiente valor como para llamar por teléfono y concertar dia y hora para ir hacerme unos exámenes.**

**Tensa y abrumada llegué hasta mi chevy y volví a mirar el reloj.**

**No le habia dicho nada a mamá de aquel tema y no pensaba decírselo. Me subí al asiento y metí la llave en el contacto. Era pronto para ir a mi cita…pero no tenia nada mas que hacer.**

…**.**

**-¿Si?**

**Era temprano; quizás tarde. No sabia que hora era realmente. Rosalie me habia dado un dia de fiesta y habia ido con mamá; a las sesiones golfas del domingo.**

**-Es usted la señora Isabella Swan. Supongo.**

**-Si. ¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Tenemos el diagnóstico de las pruebas que se realizó el pasado viernes.- Me levanté de un salto de la cama y casi me llevo el teléfono fijo, de la emoción.- Venga cuanto antes a la consulta del Dr. Masen, es importante.**

**-Gracias.- susurré. Pero ya me había colgado.**

**Me pasé una mano por el rostro. Algo no iba bien. ¿O quizás era demasiado paranoica? Mamá me habia influenciado demasiado en su negatividad y lo primero que venia a mi mente eran cosas horribles.**

**Me duché sin poder apartar un pensamiento horrendo de mi cabeza y me vestí como solía hacerlo siempre: Un traje de chaqueta algo anticuado y zapatos bajos; lo suficientemente cómodos para salir corriendo, si era necesario.**

**Cogí una barra de cereales para el camino y me encaminé hacia mi chevy, que me esperaba llena del rocío de la mañana en la esquina de mi departamento.**

**La clínica era una de las mas famosas de Washington. Me habia documentado bien sobre los métodos que efectuaban. Harian todo lo posible para que yo pudiese concebir. Era una ironía; pero seria madre y virgen al mismo tiempo.**

**El silencio y el aroma a hospital me inundaron por completo al entrar.**

**Caminé hacia un pequeño mostrador y sonreí a la enfermera.**

**-Me han llamado esta mañana. Soy Isabella Swan.- Me dolía pronunciar aquel maldito apellido, corroía mi alma; haciendo ulceras a su pasar.**

**La enfermera; como si pareciese un robot. Miró el ordenador y no alzó la mirada si quiera al contestarme.**

**-Espere en aquella sala. El doctor Masen; la espera.**

**La miré una tercera vez; algo intimidada y caminé hacia donde me habia señalado.**

**La sala estaba completamente vacía. De repente oí gritos desde dentro de una consulta y me tensé.**

**Alguien estaba discutiendo. La puerta se abrió y de allí salió alguien, al que solamente pude ver los zapatos. Elevé los ojos al verlo caminar de espaldas y a prisa, hacia la salida. Un estremecimiento me colapsó todo el cuerpo y entonces escuché mi nombre.**

**-¿Isabella Swan?**

**Miré hacia el umbral de la puerta; de donde habia salido aquel hombre y ví a un ser excepcionalmente hermoso; pese a sus años. De cabello color miel, ojos azules y una semi sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro.**

**Me levanté, para entrar en la consulta y cerró tras mío, cuando traspasé el umbral.**

**-Siéntate; Isabella.**

**Me acomodé en una mullida silla y observé como él hacia lo mismo y miraba unos documentos antes de mirarme.**

**-¿Tienes pareja estable; Isabella?**

**Carraspeé.**

**-No; por favor. Llámeme Bella. No, no la tengo. De hecho nunca la he tenido.**

**El doctor me evaluó con la mirada.**

**-Mira…no sé como decirte esto; pero tienes una malformación en la matriz. Pienso que debe tratarse de algo que ocurrió antes de que nacieras. Tendría que operarte y eso significa mas dinero Bella. No somos una clínica de la seguridad social. La privacidad nos abandera. Me gustaría decirte que aún y operándote podrías albergar un dia; vida en tu vientre. Te mentiría. Es como si hubieses padecido algún accidente en el vientre materno. **

**Mi mente obnubilada comenzó a recordar algo que me contó Reneé, años antes.**

" _**Habia bebido, estábamos discutiendo muy cerca de las escaleras del segundo piso. Me zarandeó…caí…estaba embarazada de ocho meses…de ti Bella….no sé como pudiste salir de aquello. …Cuando ví que sangraba por la boca temí lo peor….perder a mi niña…"**_

_**Cerré fuertemente los ojos intentando no llorar. ¿Tambien se me iba a negar aquello? ¿Podia ser tan desdichada como para que mi padre me señalara con el estigma de una piedra yerma y muerta?...**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**Corazones,besos …las quiero tanto…les debo tanto…..Mañana no actualizo. El viernes sere lo que tu quieras que sea…ejjejejej! Besos Muakkkkkkkkkkk!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ey…de nuevo aquí y con esta historia. Espero que os guste. Besos, nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama por el contrario es completamente mía.**

**SEMILLA DE ODIO.**

**Mi mente obnubilada comenzó a recordar algo que me contó Reneé, años antes.**

" **Habia bebido, estábamos discutiendo muy cerca de las escaleras del segundo piso. Me zarandeó…caí…estaba embarazada de ocho meses…de ti Bella….no sé como pudiste salir de aquello. …Cuando ví que sangraba por la boca temí lo peor….perder a mi niña…"**

**Cerré fuertemente los ojos intentando no llorar. ¿Tambien se me iba a negar aquello? ¿Podia ser tan desdichada como para que mi padre me señalara con el estigma de una piedra yerma y muerta?...**

…**.**

**Capitulo Segundo.**

-¿Isabella…se encuentra bien?.- Oí la voz de aquel hombre a lo lejos, había sido subyugada por los recuerdos y el coraje y el odio volvieron a apoderarse de mí.

Miré hacia el sonido de la voz y noté como mis manos entrelazadas en el regazo, comenzaban a estar mojadas. No sabía cuando había comenzado a llorar.

Me sentí débil y patética. El doctor había rodeado su mesa y habia llegado hasta mí, para sentarse encima de ésta y agarrarme una de las manos que apretaba como garras.

-Estoy…bien.- susurré sin aliento.

El doctor Masen acarició levemente mi mano con su pulgar y sonrió sin que este gesto llegara a sus ojos.

-Esto es difícil señorita Swan.- él frunció ligeramente el ceño al pronunciar mi apellido.- pero me gustaría preguntarle una cosa. Cuando he leído su historial me ha llamado profundamente la atención su apellido. ¿Es usted por casualidad pariente de Charles Swan?

Me tensé. Él debió notarlo, me deshice de su agarre y levanté mi cuerpo de aquella silla anatómica de costosa clínica de pago. No estaba dispuesta a oir que aquel hombre conocía a mi padre y que eran grandes amigos….no lo soportaría. Me dieron ganas de vomitar y creo que él vió los claros síntomas de esto, ya que me llevó rápidamente a un cuartucho y me sujetó de la cintura para que no cayera cuando las primeras arcadas llegaron a mi. Noté mi rostro libre del cabello. El hombre habia tenido el suficiente cuidado como para sujetarme el pelo y hacer una coleta improvisada con su mano libre.

No sé cuantas veces me convulsioné, pero su brazo fuerte me sujetaba por la cintura para que no cayera en ningún momento.

-¿Estas mejor…?.- Su voz casi perfecta, cortó mis pensamientos y asentí con la cabeza mientras me ofrecía un pañuelo de papel para limpiarme. Me dolia la garganta, el cuerpo…el alma.

Apoyé mi cuerpo en la pared y entonces me dí cuenta que aquel cuarto no era otra cosa que un aseo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ya no sabia si lloraba por la pena que yacía en mi interior o por la fuerza de mis vómitos. Me sentí tan avergonzada, que las palabras apenas podían brotar de mi boca.

-Gracias.- susurré, sin mirarlo.

Noté como me agarraba de un codo y me hacia salir de aquel estrecho cubículo. Fue hacia uno de los ventanales y los abrió, haciendo que el aire fresco entrara e inundara mis fosas nasales.

Caminó hacia el telefonillo y presionó fuertemente.

-Victoria.

Una voz sensual de mujer se oyó alto y claro.

-¿Si, doctor?

-Traiga un botellín de agua y algo comestible que contenga azúcar.

-Si ,señor.

Y Allí estaba yo, abrazada a mi misma. Mirando todos los pasos que hacia aquel hombre que no conocía de nada y con la mente envenenada por la crueldad de los actos de mi padre.

A los pocos minutos, abrió la puerta una enfermera preciosa con una cascada de rizos color naranjas. Llevaba una bandeja con un botellín de agua frio y unas pastitas de chocolate, bien precintadas. Me miró con expresión serena y sonrió levemente. Sin decir nada se marchó, dejándonos solos de nuevo al doctor y a mi.

-Siéntate, Isabella. Bebe esto y come algo. Debes de necesitarlo. Por favor.- La cadencia de su voz y sus ojos tiernos me hicieron acatar la orden pausadamente. Las piernas me temblaban y fue una tarea terrible llegar hasta el cómodo sillón sin tropezarme por el camino.

Obedecí sin rechistar, bajo su atenta mirada y poco a poco comencé a sentirme bastante mejor. Avergonzada, lo miré.

-Ha sido muy amable.- le dije, comiéndome la ultima galleta.- Pero ahora debo de irme. Debo de..organizar mis ideas. Soy pésima recibiendo puñetazos del destino. Debo de marcharme e intentar vivir con esto el resto de mi vida….

La sorpresa inundó su rostro.

-Puede haber una posibilidad.- dijo bajito.- Pero la suma es bastante desorbitada….

-No puedo permitírmelo. He conseguido el dinero de la inseminación con muchos esfuerzos; pero es eso y ya. No puedo permitirme mas allá de esto….

Él valoró mi expresión y sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Porque no vienes a mi casa? .- lo miré extrañada.- Tengo una hija que tiene casi tu misma edad. ¿Tienes amigas Isabella?

¿Tan transparente era? ¿Tanto se me notaba mi falta de adaptación social?

Me puse un poco a la defensiva y negué. No podia olvidar que aquel hombre me habia preguntado por mi padre. Pero a la misma vez me corroía el preguntarle que tipo de conocimiento tenia sobre él.

-Yo..no soy fácil, no suelo…eh…

De nuevo era patética. No sabia que decir para que no me pusiera entre la espada y la pared. No tenia ganas de adquirir un compromiso. Visitar a la tal Alice, seria una obligación también para ella, ya que seria una hija de papá intentando hacer una buena obra.

-Pruébalo. No pierdes nada. Ella es como el sol cuando entra por tu ventana. Y creo….si me permites decírtelo que en tu ventana no ha salido el sol hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sonreí. Habia algo en aquel hombre que me daba seguridad. Cuanto hubiera dado por tener un padre como aquel….la tal Alice debía ser completamente diferente a mi. Segura, decidida, hermosa….

-Esta bien.- dije en un ataque de valentía.- Dejaré que entre el sol en mi vida. Pero por favor…- le rogué.- Dígame de que conoce a Charles Swan.

Su rostro se contrajo y frunció los labios de una manera desagradable. Me volvió la espalda.

-¿Eres su hija verdad? ¿Eres Isabella?.- Su voz sonó dura. No parecía la voz cálida y amorosa de momentos antes.

Me quedé petrificada. ¿Él lo habia sabido desde el primer instante? ¿Y porque si lo habia sabido no me habia tratado con la indiferencia que correspondía? Estaba claro que sus sentimientos hacia mi padre no eran buenos… yo, me gustase o no era su hija.

-Si.-murmuré.

Oí como suspiraba. Desde aquel ángulo, podia ver perfectamente cómo se pasaba una mano por su cabello color miel, con leves briznas en tonos plateados. Bajó la cabeza y se giró, para mirarnos directamente a los ojos.

- El destino es caprichoso, Isabella. El azar ha hecho que vinieras a esta clínica de las decenas que hay en este estado y dar precisamente conmigo.- Busqué en sus ojos mas concesiones. Se acercó a mi y tuve conciencia de lo alto que era.- Soy el padre de Edward.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Edward? ¿Quién era Edward?

Él se sorprendió de mi gesto y volvió a pasarse una mano por su cabello; alborotándolo.

-¿No sabes quien es Edward? ¿Tú….desde cuando no ves a tu padre, Isabella?.- su voz, parecía nerviosa. Ví como apretaba los puños y su expresión comenzaba a cambiar. Ya no habia ningún rasgo de ternura en aquel rostro. Parecía enfadado. ¿Con quien? ¿conmigo?

-No….hace ocho años que no tengo apenas trato con mi padre…..- Embelesada por sus expresiones, intenté averiguar cada uno de sus gestos.

-Ocho años….¿Desde que conoció a Esme?.- preguntó. Pero era casi una afirmación.

-Si. –jadeé.

Ví como comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la inmaculada bata blanca y cómo caminó hacia un elegante perchero. Cogió un maletín, el informe completo de mis pruebas diagnósticas y me agarró la mano para salir de aquel despacho.

-¿Pero….?.- balbuceé.- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Necesito aire fresco y sol. Vamos a buscar a Alice; quiero que la conozcas.

Noté como tiraba de mi levemente y me dejé guiar….

Continuará….

Nenas….ufff…estoy algo mejor, pero mis problemas personales no van a mejor. Este miércoles será un dia importante para mi. Las dudas serán disipadas…Besos lindas. Las quierooooooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola nenas. Semilla de Odio. Espero os guste.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario es mia.

**SEMILLA DE ODIO.**

Ví como comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la inmaculada bata blanca y cómo caminó hacia un elegante perchero. Cogió un maletín, el informe completo de mis pruebas diagnósticas y me agarró la mano para salir de aquel despacho.

-¿Pero….?.- balbuceé.- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Necesito aire fresco y sol. Vamos a buscar a Alice; quiero que la conozcas.

Noté como tiraba de mi levemente y me dejé guiar….

…

**Capitulo Tercero.**

**El teléfono sonó.**

**En el momento que yo me disponía a traspasar el umbral de la puerta con el Doctor Masen…el teléfono sonó.**

**Miré el numero reflejado el la pantalla. "Desconocido". Dudé unos instantes en aceptar aquella llamada; pero al final lo hice.**

**-¿Si?.- Miré al Doctor, que me instaba con gesto que me diera prisa.**

**-¿Señorita Swan. ¿ ¿Señorita Isabella Swan?.- una mano invisible me retorció las entrañas.**

**-Si. Soy Isabella.**

**-Verá…debe de personarse en el Medical lo antes posible. Su madre…ha tenido un accidente señorita Swan. **

**El mobil se estrelló en el suelo. Carlisle me arropó con sus brazos e impidió que mi rostro chocara contra el pavimento. Duro y frío. El mobil se quedó allí mientras él corría. Dios sabe donde y perdí plena conciencia de ello.**

**Edward Pov.**

**Se habia acabado la buena vida para mí. Mi padre me habia dado un ultimátum; aunque los ultimátums de mi padre eran poco mas que otro venidero y luego otro, y otro, y otro…**

**Es cierto que rondo la treintena, pero estoy acostumbrado al mínimo esfuerzo y eso no dice nada bueno de mí. He estudiado si; pero tampoco he tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos para sacarme la carrera de medicina. Tengo un coeficiente de inteligencia mas alto de lo normal, de 170 mas exactamente. Lo mío se denomina; Superdotación intelectual profunda. Creo que ese es mi verdadero problema en la vida. Entenderlo todo demasiado bien y planteármelo tan fríamente como una ecuación matemática.**

**Y ahora tenia que decidir que hacer con mi vida, según Carlisle Masen. Mi padre biológico.**

**Nunca he tenido una relación estrecha con él. Los problemas que mis padres tenían entre ellos, cuando estaban juntos nos lo transmitían a Alice y a mí; pero la enana siempre habia tenido devoción por mi padre, igual que yo lo he tenido con mamá.**

**Mamá me solapaba en todo y después de haber conocido a Charles Swan decidí que él, seria fácil de manipular y vivir como un puto Dios hasta que me saliese de los huevos…y así lo hice.**

**Charles no pagó la carrera universitaria, ya que papá tenia la obligación, de solventar nuestros estudios hasta que los diéramos por finalizados, pero pagó miles de mis farras y muchos de los caprichos locos que se le antojaban a mi madre, para mí.**

**Debo reconocer que soy un niño mimado y me encanta. Tengo dos coches, no me falta un dólar en el bolsillo y eso, señoras y señores sin haber pegado un palo al agua en mi vida.**

**Pero ahora estoy en la disyuntiva de hacer lo que debo o lo que estoy obligado.**

**Fui a visitar a Carlisle. Él abanderado de la moralidad. Trabaja en una clínica de reproducción asistida; claro que esta clínica es de pago y no está al alcance de todos los …¿Qué podia recriminarme a mi? Él estaba hinchandose los bolsillos de dólares, en una clínica, previo-pago….no era ninguna hermanita de la caridad y se solidarizaba con las personas mas desamparadas….**

**Le pedí ayuda. Gracias a mi inteligencia; puedo especializarme en cualquier rama y en un par de cuatrimestres podía pedir que las practicas me las asignaran con él. Pero se ha negado. En redondo. Dice que esta hasta las narices de pagar estudios. Que me ponga a trabajar que ya es hora y luego; si tantas ganas tengo de especializarme que lo haga con el dinero que gane. Pensé rápidamente en ofrecerme a trabajar en aquella clínica y también se ha negado. Ha comenzado a gritarme y a decirme todo aquello que yo sabia pero que no quiero escuchar. Porque es diferente aceptarlo en tu conciencia , que te lo griten a los cuatro vientos.**

**Libertino, vividor, crápula, mal hijo…¿Mas adjetivos para calificarme?**

**-¿Edward?.- la voz de mamá. Mi dulce y encantadora madre. ¿Puede ser alguien mas perfecta que ella? No. ¿Y mas entregada a su hijo y a su actual marido? Tampoco.**

**Charles Swan era un hombre modelo. Me he preguntado cientos de veces como un hombre tan desinteresado y optimista puede ser injustamente maltratado por su única hija.**

**Yo, sabia de ella, por mamá. Varias veces la habia llamado. Pero la muy desagradecida ni si quiera se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra o simplemente le colgaba cuando oía su encantadora voz de sirena.**

**Claro que que podia esperar de una hija que no asistió ni a la boda de su propio padre. La enana si lo hizo. A regañadientes; pero lo hizo.**

**A Alice también le ha costado bastante superar que mama nunca mas acariciaría a papá ni lo miraría con los ojos llenos de amor. Todo eso ahora tenia un nuevo dueño; y era Charles Swan.**

**A veces, en las fechas mas señaladas del año. Podia ver un atisbo de dolor en su mirada. Charlie la echaba de menos, no podia comprenderlo. Pero la echaba de menos.**

**-¿Edward?.- Mamá ya habia llegado hasta mi. Me sonreía.**

**-Hola mamá.- Le dí un beso lento en la mejilla y saludé a Charles cariñosamente.**

**Estaba en la cocina. Sentado en un taburete y meditando sobre mi vida aquella mañana de lunes.**

**-¿Has ido a ver a tu padre?.- Esme, me miró seria y yo torcí el gesto, me levanté para darle la espalda.- Espera …¿No me digas que se ha negado?**

**No dije nada. Ya lo daría por hecho y comenzaría a despotricar en contra de él.**

**-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Eres su hijo! No puede negarte eso.- Esme miró a Charles.- Tú …¿Tú lo entiendes Charlie? Lo único que Edward quiere es especializarse y dada su inteligencia lo haría rápido y seria menos costoso para él.**

**-No entiendo por que no queréis que yo os ayude. ¿Es que mi dinero no es lo suficientemente bueno? Yo pagaría la especialización de Edward. Siempre y cuando se pusiese a trabajar inmediatamente.**

**Me giré para encararlo y busqué su mirada.**

**-¿Dudas que no lo haga?.- espeté seco.**

**Charlie avanzó hacia a mi y sonrió agarrándome de un hombro y llevándome hacia el salón comedor.**

**-Siéntate Edward. Mira. Tanto tu madre como yo queremos lo mejor para ti. Y no dudo que Carlisle también lo haga y ya tienes edad suficiente para independizarte. Estás sobradamente preparado y la verdad hijo. No entiendo como no te aburres sin hacer nada todo el dia. Sales con tus amigos, vienes a la hora que quieres, comes, duermes y vuelves a hacer lo mismo todos los días. Ya es hora que inviertas tu tiempo en algo que valga la pena y debes de trabajar, para poder sustentarte y pensar en tu futuro. Ni yo ni tu madre vamos a estar toda la vida a tu lado y es inmaduro Edward que no lo hayas hecho ya. Me parece muy extraña esa actitud tuya, dada la inteligencia que tienes.**

**Lo miraba asombrado. Nunca me habia hablado asi. Y lo que me tenia mas asombrado si cabe, era que mi madre no habia abierto la boca para reprocharle nada. Ósea…¡Que estaba de acuerdo!**

**-Edward queremos que potencies toda tu sabiduría hijo. Te estamos haciendo un gran favor. No lo desaproveches. Veras….Charlie y yo, nos imaginábamos que Carlisle te iba a negar su ayuda y muy amablemente Charlie.- Mi madre buscó la mano de su marido y la apretó fuertemente, haciendo que se miraran ambos.- Te pagará lo que necesites para tu especialización. Es un regalo. Un regalo de él y mio. El ultimo mi amor. Cuando acabe el curso; buscaras empleo y no dudo que lo encontraras y entonces tú te administraras y no te daremos ni un centavo mas. ¿Comprendido Edward?**

**Asentí a regañadientes. Me quedaban ocho meses por delante para pegarme las farras de mi vida…y cada noche seria como la ultima….**

**Bella Pov.**

**Abrí los ojos lentamente. Muy lentamente, me dolia la cabeza, mucho. Intenté llevarme una mano a la frente pero alguien no me dejó.**

**-Bella. Al fin te has despertado….estábamos muy preocupados.**

**Miré hacia la voz. No podia distinguir los rasgos de su rostro, pero sabia que era una muchacha. Palpé el mullido colchón y comprendí que me hallaba en una cama y que no era la mía.**

**-¿Dónde…donde estoy?.- gemí; también me dolía el cuello. **

**-Tranquila Bella. Estas en mi casa. Soy Alice, la hija del Doctor Masen. ¿Recuerdas al Doctor Masen, Bella?**

**Me incorporé rápidamente y vino a mi mente mi madre. La llamada…el accidente…**

**-¡Mama! ¡Debo de ir a ver a mamá!**

**Salté de la cama; mareándome en el acto. La muchacha me sujetó y pude ver su rostro mas claramente por momentos.**

**-Bella. Debes de relajarte. Espera un momento, voy a llamar a papá y él te dirá sobre tu madre. ¿Ok?**

**Mis ojos habían comenzado a acostumbrarse a la luz. Ahora veía claramente donde me hallaba. Era una habitación preciosa. Como las de las chicas ricas en aquellos programas de la tele. Volví a mirar a la chica y me sentí como una cucaracha. Marrón, fea e insignificante al lado de ella. Ella era preciosa.**

**-Pero….- La puerta se abrió y el Doctor Masen llegó hasta mí y me abrazo tiernamente.**

**-Bella….no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti.- recuerdo que eso ya lo dijo la hija.-¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Me duele un poco la cabeza y el cuello; pero estoy bien.-Miré al Doctor intensamente.- Doctor, debo marcharme. Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Pero debo de ir a ver a mi madre; quiero saber de ella…..**

**-Bella…**

**No. **

**La mirada del Doctor Carlisle Masen era de afligimiento.**

**No.**

**Negué. Repetidamente.**

**Unos brazos me sujetaron desde atrás; intentando protegerme. Miré las manos que me abrazaban desde atrás. Eran suaves y finas. Las de Alice.**

**-Querida….sabes que tu madre estaba en tratamiento psicológico…Bella…no ha podido mas, se ha rendido. Su vida ya no era de ella, vivía para ti , querida. No sé porqué pero ella pensó que no era buena para ti, tenerla en tu vida. **

**-¿Cómo….como sabe usted eso?**

**Mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al dolor. La herida se habia abierto mas y sangraba, dolía y me descarnaba; pero no podia exteriorizarlo. Mi madre habia muerto….mi madre se habia suicidado…y yo me sentía incapaz de soltar una sola lagrima.**

**-Hablé con ella. Ella estaba viva cuando llegué al Medical. Antes de desmayarte susurraste "Medical" y corrí hacia allí después de dejarte aquí en casa con Alice. Ella no comprendió al verme. No sé como pero sabia quien era. Ella sabia quien era yo. Me contó una serie de cosas; antes de expirar Bella….Me dijo que fueras con tu padre…..que debes volver con tu padre.**

**Mi mente se colapsó. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y rememoré todos los pecados cometidos por Charles Swan….hasta allí habia llegado. Hasta el suicidio de mi madre. La mujer que mas me habia amado en toda mi triste existencia.**

**-Nunca.- Mi voz ronca y dura, me sorprendió a mi misma.**

**Continuará…**

**Pobre Bells….espero que os haya gustado esta historia. Besos hermosas. Chicas, no puedo contestar vuestro reviews si no teneis cuenta. Por favor haceros una. No cuesta tanto y podremos charlar por aquí. Besos lindas. Las quiero!**


	5. Chapter 5

Awwwww….bufff..juro que este capitulo debia de estar subido el viernes o el domingo; a lo sumo. Pero es que mis condiciones físicas chicas; no eran para nada aptas para el escrito….

¿Por qué? Porque parezco Papá Noel en rebajas….tengo un resfriado de aupa y que conste que todavía ando con voz de travesti total. Jajjajajajjaajja!

Espero que os guste este nuevo capi de Semilla de Odio. Disfrutad vale y perdonadme pero es que a veces; soy humana y no puedo escribir con gripe.

¡Juas Juas Juas!

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia si.**

**SEMILLA DE ODIO.**

-Hablé con ella. Ella estaba viva cuando llegué al Medical. Antes de desmayarte susurraste "Medical" y corrí hacia allí después de dejarte aquí en casa con Alice. Ella no comprendió al verme. No sé como pero sabia quien era. Ella sabia quien era yo. Me contó una serie de cosas; antes de expirar Bella….Me dijo que fueras con tu padre…..que debes volver con tu padre.

Mi mente se colapsó. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y rememoré todos los pecados cometidos por Charles Swan….hasta allí habia llegado. Hasta el suicidio de mi madre. La mujer que mas me habia amado en toda mi triste existencia.

-Nunca.- Mi voz ronca y dura, me sorprendió a mi misma.

…**.**

**Capitulo 4**

Bella Pov.

-En polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás….

Un esplendido dia….miré hacia el cielo. No habia ni una sola nube que entorpeciera al sol, era como si a el gran Dios le importara un bledo que yo estuviese enterrando a mi madre.

Claro que después de todo. Habia demasiadas miserias en el mundo para estar enfrascado en mis miserias personales.

Miré hacia el ataúd de sapelli que comenzaba a entrar en el ocaso de lo oscuro, de la tierra; de nuestra simiente eterna."_en polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás…"_

Sentí el leve apretón de brazo y levanté de nuevo el rostro. Al lado mío, como lo hubiera hecho mi verdadero padre, estaba Carlisle Masen. El hombre que se habia vuelto casi imprescindible en aquellas malditas 72 ultimas horas. Él y su hija Alice, me franqueaban por ambos costados. Busqué una de las rosas prendidas en la corona que habia encargado a Orfeo y corté el tallo para tirarlo encima del útimo vestigio de humanidad que vería de mamá.

Estaba increíblemente serena y eso me apabullaba. Todo seria mucho peor, cuando con los días me diera cuenta que ella ya no estaba, que no podría volver a escuchar su voz…

-¡Dios mio, mamaaaaaaa!.- grité, después que la segunda pala de tierra cubriera el féretro, dí dos pasos hacia delante y los brazos del doctor y su hija impidieron que cayera en la hondonada en la que se estaba cubriendo el ataúd. "El último sueño de mamá"…..

Mis ojos llameaban, aquella serenidad de la que me habia hecho eco, se habia evaporado y ahora estaba siendo víctima de un ataque de ansiedad de grado uno. Carlisle me cogió por los hombros y me pegó a su pecho, mientras oía como la arena iba enterrando el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre." Mi dulce madre…mi joven madre…."

Un recuerdo llegó a mi mente espesa y lenta.

Mamá. Con una falda de volantes, caminando hacia el parque, apresando mi mano con fuerza. Yo miraba feliz a los demás niños, suspirando e intentando hacer nuevos amigos. Miré el rostro de mamá, quería que fuese igual de feliz como yo. Pero mamá tenia el rostro surcado por las lagrimas, su gesto contraído por el dolor, miraba hacia el frente intentando que yo no me diera cuenta de nada.

Íbamos hacia el parque que habia cerca de la estación del ferrocarril. Recuerdo que vímos pasas varios trenes en silencio….

Su voz se quebró y se puso de rodillas a mi lado. Sus ojos, enormes y marrones como los míos estaba hinchados de tanto llorar; pero su boca parecía intentar sonreir.

-Te quiero Bella. Te quiero hija. Y estoy aquí por ti. Únicamente por ti. Mi única razón de existir.

-Bella….- La voz de Carlisle me llevó de nuevo a la realidad y me separé de su pecho lentamente para mirarlo con las pestañas empapadas en lágrimas.

-¿Qué…?

Él miró hacia el frente y apretó la mandíbula, tenso. Giré levemente mi rostro y pude ver al cáncer de todos mis males. Allí parado, después de tanto tiempo…con aquella mujer que me miraba como si fuera una puta vendedora de cerillas…

-Isabella….yo…

Me despegué del pecho de Carlisle y caminé sin mirar hacia atrás. No quería verlo, no quería hablar con él. ¿Es que no comprendía? ¡Yo no existía, igual que lo habia dejado de hacer mi madre! ¡No para él!

Escuché los gritos de ella, los de él y también los de Carlisle. La mano de Alice agarró la mía cuando me dio alcance y corrió conmigo hasta llegar al coche que nos esperaba para llevarme a mi pequeño apartamento.

Entramos dentro de la limousina y Alice me abrazó. No existían las palabras en ese momento. Sólo necesitaba calor y protección. Ahora si estaba sola en el mundo, porque mamá era lo único que tenia…. Lo único.

…..

Una semana…..

Dos semanas….

Tres semanas…

El sonido del teléfono….el sonido del timbre….golpes en la puerta…..

¡Demonios! Habia pasado 21 dias repartiendo recuerdos de mamá por toda mi casa. Mirase donde mirase allí estaba ella, cuando su sonrisa era ancha y su mirada limpia. Cuando aun creía en el amor y en él.

Aparté la almohada de mi rostro y gemí. Me dolía el estómago. Llevaba tres semanas sin comer algo decente, pedía comida a domicilio o hacia la compra por internet. Tampoco habia ido a trabajar. Nunca me habia comportado de aquella manera, pero estaba asqueada de todo.

Intenté levantarme; pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado pesada. Llevaba todas las noches desde ese dia, bebiendo, hasta que caía desfallecía entre sabanas sucias y enseres de todo tipo alrededor mío.

-¡Bella! .- alguien gritó detrás de la puerta.- ¡Bella, abre la puerta o te juro que la echo a bajo!

Abrí un ojo y miré en dirección de la puerta.

Quien quiera que fuese se estaba empleando a fondo con la pobre de la puerta y la iba a tirar de las visagras.

Me levanté dando varios traspiés y antes de abrir a quien estaba intentando acabar con mi puerta de entrada, me miré en el espejo del recibidor.

-Ummmm….- alcancé a decir.

Mi pelo estaba tan alborotado que parecía un nido de pájaros y mi rostro….bueno, yo no tenia rostro. Yo, era un trozo de carne con cara, brazos, piernas y torso…..un trozo de carne algo huesuda. Mis pómulos sobresalían y mis ojeras en casi purpureas..¡Dios estaba jodida, muy jodida!

Abrí la puerta apartándome, para que la persona que estaba aporraceando mi puerta estallara contra el suelo de la entrada y jadeé por la sorpresa.

-¡Rosalie! .- la hermosa rubia habia caído casi de boca .-¡Alice!.- y enganchada en el marco como si fuera una lagartija estaba la pequeña hija del doctor Masen.

Ambas se acercaron a mi rápidamente y me abrazaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Intenté hacer lo mismo con ellas, pero mis brazos no me respondían.

-Dios mio, Bella…..- Rosalie me miró con infinita ternura y acarició aquello que algún dia fue un cabello mas o menos bonito.- Eres una sombra de ti misma….no puede ser..no puedes abandonarte asi.

Alice se alejó de nosotras y comenzó a abrir las ventanas.

-Una semana mas Bella, y los vecinos llaman a la policía. No sé como has podido respirar aquí dentro. ¿Y cuanto hace que no te bañas? ¡Apestas, maldita sea!

-No te permito…

Mi voz pastosa, me delató. Rosalie dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se tapó la boca con gesto de horror.

-Y también bebe, Alice. Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Mi mente lenta, comenzó a formarse preguntas.

¿De que coño se conocían estas dos?

-¡Desnúdala! Yo voy a abrir el grifo de la ducha. – Alice comenzó a entrar en alguna de las habitaciones hasta que dio con el baño, oí el grifo del agua comenzar a bombear y sentí las manos de Rosalie rozando mi cuerpo.

-Ni se te ocurra.- dije amodorrada.

-Alice, ayúdame. Es necia y sigue borracha.

Sentí las manos de otra persona como cogían mi sudadera la subían hasta mi cuello y me despojaban de ella, luego igual con mis bragas y calcetines.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Si se quedan de pie!.- Reí de manera histérica y cerré los ojos, me dejé llevar por aquel par de taradas con mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Cuando sentí el agua fría en mi cabeza comencé a gritar y soltar improperios de diestro y siniestro. Pataleé, intenté salir del plato de ducha y huir, pero las muy malvadas, tenían demasiada fuerza o yo estaba demasiado débil.

Después de unos minutos debajo del agua, Alice comenzó a lavar mi cabello y Rosalie a lavar mi cuerpo con algo de fuerza.

-No se que haceis aquí…..yo no tengo amigas….y esto solo lo harian dos buenas amigas.- Comencé a llorar

-No seas necia, Bella. Somos tus amigas. Estamos aquí ¿cierto?. Queremos que vivas, no que te dejes morir entre la suciedad y la hediondez. No lo vamos a permitir.- la voz de Rosalie era dura, fría.

-Hemos llamado a tu mobil , quinientas veces y no te has molestado en contestar, hemos llamado al fijo y tampoco. Hemos venido un montón de veces para verte y no nos has abierto la puerta….¡te queremos Bella!

-Tú….- me giré para verla con detenimiento, mientras sus manos se perdían en mi cabello lleno de espuma.- Tú no me conoces de nada, Alice Masen.

-Te equivocas. Te conozco y te quiero. Y quiero que seas mi hermana.

Su rostro se desfocalizó en mis ojos. Estaba llorando…otra vez….

…

Edward Pov.

-Hummmm….

La melodía engorrona que la enana habia insertado en el móbil sonaba con fuerza. ¿A quién le gustaba Lady Gaga? A mi no. La iba a matar.

Sentí unas uñas largas paseando por mi espalda y sonreí alzando las dos cejas.

La noche anterior habia sido de aúpa. Habia estado en muchas fiestas; pero sin duda una de las mejores farras habia sido la de la noche anterior. Moví la cabeza ligeramente y olisqueé el rancio perfume de la otra presencia que habia al otro lado de la cama.

Farfullé entre dientes y como pude sorteé las piernas de una de las chicas que me acompañaban en la cama. Fui hacia el sonido del maldito móbil y no miré siquiera el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Si?.- mi voz estaba ronca. Habia bebido y fumado demasiado aquella noche.

-¿Edward?.- La dulce voz de mamá, siempre era bienvenida, pero después de una noche como aquella, se podría haber esperado a que fueran por lo menos las dos de la tarde.-¿Hijo?

-Mamá. ¿Qué pasa?.- Fruncí el ceño y volví la vista hacia los dos traseros desnudos que se cobijaban bajo las sabanas de aquella habitación de mi amigo.

-Edward hijo, creo que deberías hablar con tu padre.

Me exasperé un poco. ¿Mamá me despertaba para decirme que debia de hablar con Carlisle? ¡Aquello era de locos!

-Ni lo sueñes mamá. Después de mi último encuentro con él; no quedamos muy bien que digamos.

-Edward. Hazlo por Charlie.

Me enderecé y dí la espalda a las dos rubias y sus culos redondos y preciosos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Charlie con papá? ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?.- alcé un poco la voz y oí como una de las chicas se revolvía de las sábanas.

-Edward. … la ex mujer de Charlie ha muerto…

-¡Y a mi que cuentas mamá! A mi nadie me ha dado misa en ese entierro..- me reí ante aquel refrán; iba como anillo al dedo.(¡Otro!, ejjejej).

-Tú…tú no lo entiendes Edward, con Alice no podemos, ella está completamente a favor de tu padre. Charlie quiere recuperar a su hija.

Sentí una mano que me rozaba el trasero e iba lentamente hacia mi ingle; sonreí y cerré los ojos, victima del placer….

-No…te..enti…endo, mama.- joder. La mierda puta. La tia estaba engachada a mi polla y comenzaba a meneármela..estaba en el maldito infierno.

-¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?

Carraspeé e intenté apartar a una de la rubias.

-Oye mamá, ahora estoy en un mal momento, llámame de aquí a un par de horas y me explicas….

-Pero….¿Edward?

Colgué y miré a las dos chicas que frotaban sus manos en mi polla. Bajé la cabeza de una de ellas hacia mi pelvis y comencé a lamer las tetas de la otra….Sin duda, las fiestas de Jacob Black; eran las mejores.

Continuará….

Chicas…bueno… necesito que me perdonéis por no contestar a los reviews. De verdad pero he estado muy, muy malita y lo sigo estando. Pero ya sabeis me siento en deuda con vosotras y prefiero escribir un capi que contestar a los reviews. ¿a vosotras que os parece?

Quiero que sepáis que esto no lo hago siempre si no es con Enemigo Natural, Demon o Barbaro que se me hace completamente imposible hacerlo por la cantidad que recibo.

Os lo agradezco con mucho amor y con este capi; entre otros. Besos mis preciosas amigas. Os quiero!


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**SEMILLA DE ODIO.**

Sentí una mano que me rozaba el trasero e iba lentamente hacia mi ingle; sonreí y cerré los ojos, victima del placer….

-No…te..enti…endo, mama.- joder. La mierda puta. La tia estaba engachada a mi polla y comenzaba a meneármela..estaba en el maldito infierno.

-¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?

Carraspeé e intenté apartar a una de la rubias.

-Oye mamá, ahora estoy en un mal momento, llámame de aquí a un par de horas y me explicas….

-Pero….¿Edward?

Colgué y miré a las dos chicas que frotaban sus manos en mi polla. Bajé la cabeza de una de ellas hacia mi pelvis y comencé a lamer las tetas de la otra….Sin duda, las fiestas de Jacob Black; eran las mejores.

…**.**

**Capitulo 6.**

**Edward Pov.**

Habia salido de casa de Jacob Black hacia dos putas horas y ya tenia a mamá, llamándome de nuevo. Miré mis ojos en el espejo retrovisor y apreté el botón del manos libres.

-Edward…

Iba a replicarle, pero aquella voz no era de ella; era de Charles.

-Hola Charlie; ya voy para casa. En menos de media hora estoy con ustedes.

-Está bien.- colgó.

Encedí el equipo de música del volvo y me dejé llevar por los recuerdos de aquella noche en casa de Jacob Black…..nunca habia sido protagonista en una orgía; y ahora, si debía ser sincero estaba contando los días para saber cuando iba a organizar otra. ¡Habia sido la puta ostia!...todas aquellas tias frotando sus culos calientes por las pollas de todos los tios que estábamos allí….claro que de sobra sabía , que todas eran putas….si no ¿de qué? Jacob Black tenia la suerte de tener unos contactos estupendos…y dinero…mucho dinero.

Lo había conocido en la fiesta de Mike Newthon un compañero de facultad y allí nos habíamos hecho prácticamente inseparables.

De sobras sabíamos que mas de la mitad de los que se decían nuestros amigos, nos tenían un odio mortal; ya que nos llevábamos todo coño bonito a la cama. A veces al pensar lo que hacíamos me llegaba la bilis a la boca; no teníamos ningún tipo de miramiento con las chicas; ya que nos las pasábamos cuando nos cansábamos de ellas.

Alguien me dijo un dia que cuando me enamorara iba a sufrir mucho; por aquello del karma. No lo creo, porque no existe esa mujer…estoy seguro que el matrimonio es un vinculo comercial que se desgasta con el paso de los años a algo monótono y falto de vida….repugnante, en una palabra. Mientras fuese joven iba a disfrutar y cuando quisiera tener algún hijo ya buscaría el modo de tenerlo.

Aparqué mi volvo lentamente en el garaje de la casa y me bajé conectando la alarma.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos hacia el salón y oí la voz de mi madre y Charlie.

-Es increíble..el destino es algo verdaderamente sorprendente; Charles….

-No digas que es el destino…esto es algo mas enrevesado que eso. ¡Mi hija viv…

Dejé a Charlie con la palabra en la boca y mi mamá que estaba de espaldas se volvió.

-Edward hijo….

Caminé unos pasos hacia ellos y los miré largamente.

-¿Qué es eso de que tengo que hablar con Carlisle?.- pregunté a mi madre, pero yo miraba a Charlie.

-Quiero que mi hija esté aquí conmigo. Estando su madre viva, no consideré el hecho porque debía de acompañar a su madre…pero ahora que está sola, no puedo permitir que teniéndome a mí, malviva en cualquier sitio, con un sueldo de maestra en un jardín de infancia…no lo puedo permitir.

Reí divertido.

-¿Maestra de jardín de infancia?.- otra vez volví a reírme.- Vaya…que expectativas….

Mi madre carraspeó y miré a Charlie; no ocultó en ningún momento la fúria que destilaban sus ojos hacia mí. Sin duda aquello lo había herido. Debía de arreglar lo que había dicho….

-Bueno; claro, no todo el mundo tiene la posibilidad y la facultad para estudiar una carrera…

-Bella no ha querido ni un dólar que formara parte de mi…Mi hija es un persona inteligente Edward; y si no ha estudiado una carrera es porque no ha podido pagar las desorbitadas matriculas y sus mensualidades…

Me posicioné al lado de mi madre y la agarré de un hombro acercándola hacia mí.

-¿Y esperas que tu hija venga ahora después de tanto años sin querer saber nada de ti, ni de la familia que creaste cuando te desligaste de la suya?.- Lo estaba retando claramente. ¿Es que aquel hombre era necio? Si su hija llegaba a aquella casa, seguro iba a hacer la guerra, le pediría dinero a su papá y a mi me dejaría las putas migajas….

-Lo espero y tú me vas a ayudar.

-Algo de eso me ha dicho mamá; pero créeme que no entiendo nada de lo que me dices…yo no conozco a tu hija y la verdad no muero por conocerla; después de no querer venir a visitarnos ni una sola vez…pero dime que has pensado.

Charlie caminó hacia mí y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Debes de ir a visitar a tu padre.- Charlie giró en busca de la ayuda de mamá.

-Edward, no me preguntes cómo, pero la hija de Charles está viviendo con tu hermana y tu padre…..

Alcé las cejas completamente alucinado.

-¿Qué?

-Mira…he tratado de pedirle ayuda a tu padre, pero me dice que esto solamente lo puede decidir Bella, ya que no es ninguna niña….

-Es raro lo que voy a decir ahora. Pero le doy completamente la razón a Carlisle. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija?.- pregunté, mirando a Charlie.

-26 años.

-¿Y con esa edad ,pretendes obligarla a vivir con nosotros?

-Quiero tenerla conmigo…ella me necesita ahora, está sola.- Charlie desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas de salón y suspiró.- Edward tú no puedes entender a Bella porque has vivido entre algodones toda la vida. Ella ha tenido que luchar desde muy pequeña y a sacrificarse de muchas maneras antes de que tú tuvieses tu primera bicicleta. Yo no me he portado todo lo bien que debería haberlo hecho con ella y su madre y ahora quiero…

-Redimirte.- complementé.

-Si…algo parecido.

-Pues conmigo no cuentes. Si ella no quiere vivir contigo. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Además si he de serte sincero, esa hija tuya no ha querido tener ninguna clase de trato con nosotros. ¿Qué quieres? Que cuando la veamos la recibamos con los brazos abiertos. Creo que has de ser mas practico y realista, Charles. Deja a tu hija que viva su vida y si está viviendo con mi hermana y mi padre pues…¡Ni modo! No te has de preocupar…

Charlie achicó los ojos antes de volver a mirarme.

-Edward. Vas a ir a hablar con tu padre. Ahora. Y le vas a decir que quiero ver a mi hija; sea donde sea….pero quiero hablar con ella….

-Si es eso, se lo diré; pero no voy a inmiscuirme en una relación que no es de mi incumbencia.

-Por favor; hijo…..sube, dúchate y ve a visitar a tu padre.

Olí mi camisa y casi enrojecí. Traía un olor a puta, que me lo pisaba.

…

**Bella Pov.**

Después de aquel dia todo fue diferente.

Rosalie y Alice se conocían y bastante. Por ironía del destino el hermano de Rosalie y la hija de Carlisle eran novios y ambas se confabularon para ir hacia mi departamento y tirar la puerta abajo literalmente.

Rosalie había estado muy preocupada desde aquel lunes que no me presenté en la guardería; buscó información y supo que mi madre había muerto. Luego todo fueron un cúmulo de casualidades y ambas: Rosalie y Alice se decidieron en ir a rescatarme.

Fueron ellas las que limpiaron todo el departamento que parecía un estercolero . Y también fueron ellas las que me convencieron para marcharme con Alice a su casa mientras yo estuviese en aquel estado de media catatónia.

Accedí a regañadientes, pero si he de ser sincera en esta casa soy feliz. Soy feliz porque rezuma un ambiente limpio y sin malas vibraciones.

El doctor Masen es amable conmigo y me observa cada mañana antes de marcharse a la clínica. Alice por su parte me hace compañía y me habla incansablemente de lo mucho que haremos cuando yo me restablezca y salga de mi crisálida.

Rose, muy al contrario de lo que pensé en un principio sobre ella , se ha volcado conmigo. No quiere que vuelva al trabajo hasta que esté completamente recuperada y me visita o me llama cada dia para saber de mí.

Hoy ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal. Noto la tensión del doctor. No ha ido a trabajar y espera a alguien. Yo he subido a la habitación de Alice y la he oído cuchichear a Jasper por teléfono que va a venir Él.

Ella al verme entrar, a despedido a Jasper y ha sonreído como medio loca.

-¿Qué pasa hoy Alice? Estais extraños…nerviosos…

Alice fue poniendo su rostro gradualmente serio y por fin habló.

-Una visita inesperada. Edward.

-¿Edward?

-Si. Mi hermano, el que vive con mi madre y t…ya sabes.

Claro. Por eso estaban tan extraños. Oímos fuertes voces en la parte de abajo y nos miramos ambas con intensidad.

Fueron unos segundos agónicos hasta que oímos la voz de Carlisle gritar mi nombre.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Me dí la vuelta como una autómata y bajé las escaleras hasta el comedor. Parecía una puta muñeca andadora.

-Bella.- Carlisle fue hacia mí y cogió mi mano para llevarme al gigante que nos daba la espalda y siseaba algo entre dientes.- Edward ha venido ha decirme que tu padre quiere que vivas con él.

-Ni muerta.

El gigante se giró y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Algo en su expresión, que en un principio fue dura cambió; haciendo que sus pómulos se ruborizaran levemente.

-Bella. Él es Edward, mi hijo.

Aquel hombre que veía ante mí, era "el hijo postizo de mi padre"; sentí como la ira me freía lentamente el cerebro. Observé lentamente sus ropas y ví que solamente su camisa costaba el doble de lo que yo llevaba puesto encima. Hice una mueca de desagrado y caminé dos pasos hacia atrás. Ahí es cuando me dí cuenta que el gigante tenia una mano tendida para saludarme; parecía que temblaba.

Me negué en redondo a saludarle y miré a Carlisle.

- No quiero nada que huela a Charles Swan y tu hijo apesta.

Me marché a paso lento y con un leve peso menos el pecho. Quizás debía de sacar mi furia interior de alguna manera. Debía de hablar con Rosalie…. Quizás me consiguiera un buen psicólogo…..

Continuará….

**Nenas…aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia. Sé que el tema es incomodo; pero teneis que darle una oportunidad a estos vientos nuevos. Bueno….besos y mil gracias lindas. Os quiero en serio.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**Las fiestas han hecho un parón en esta historia, pero a ser posible, subiré capitulo cada semana o diez días. Gracias chicas. Un beso, sé que muchas esperabais este capitulo con ansias.**

**SEMILLA DE ODIO.**

**Capitulo 7.**

**Edward Pov.**

Al parar el coche de frente a la que fué un día mi casa, sentí una especie de estremecimiento en mi pecho. Nunca fui muy consciente de cómo mamá se fue desenamorando de Carlisle, pero si lo fuí de las tremendas peleas que tenían cuando ella comenzó a salir a horas no muy aconsejadas y venir tarde; dejándonos a Alice y a mí, con alguna canguro. Alguna que otra vez, Carlisle que en aquel tiempo trabajaba de noche en un hospital del Estado; había coincidido con mamá a altas horas de la madrugada a su vuelta del trabajo.

Yo era lo suficiente mayor como para darme cuenta de todo y en mi fuero interno sabia que mamá no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Pero se había enamorado de otro hombre y ese hombre le daba lo que no le daba Carlisle. ¿Eso no es lo verdaderamente importante? Por ver feliz a mamá, yo sería capaz de todo y tampoco me importaba mucho separarme de Carlisle, ya que nuestra relación no era muy buena que digamos; como lo sigue siendo.

El pequeño jardín estaba bien cuidado y dentro del garaje se podía ver varios vehículos; entre ellos una asquerosa furgoneta chevy que debía de tener mas años que el mismo Carlisle. Chasqueé la lengua. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo yo aquí? ¿Y a santo de qué? Isabella Swan no estaba dentro de mis planes y si ella volvía a los brazos de Charlie no me iba a tocar otra que aguantarla por el bien de todos…sobre todo el mío… y el mas importante, el económico.

Al tocar el timbre no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, para que aquella puerta blanca y con hendiduras cuadradas se abriera y el mismísimo Carlisle Masen me recibiera como si fuera el mismísimo demonio.

-Edward.- dijo, solamente.

-Carlisle.- lo imité, pasando y mirando a hurtadillas que tanto había cambiado la casa…no lo había hecho. Simplemente habían cambiado el tono de las paredes y poco más.

-No puedo creer que Charles te haya mandado para abogar por él, frente a su hija. ¿Es que él no es suficientemente hombre?.- comenzó Carlisle, alzando un poco la voz.

Lo miré a los ojos. En verdad se había mimetizado mucho con aquella chica. ¿Qué significaba aquello? No…no podía ser…¿Acaso papá comenzaba a sentir algo por aquella traumada social? Me reí al imaginarlo. Sería algo sin igual, el padre de la mojigata con mi mamá y Carlisle con la hija del marido de "papá". Vamos, ni en la telenovela más mala de la historia, podría ocurrir una cosa así. Pero podía ser una cosa completamente lógica , Carlisle no había mantenido ni una sola relación desde que mamá y yo abandonamos aquella casa. Era lícito que algún dia comenzara a sentir algo por alguien…muy lícito.

-Mira, no he venido a pelear. Charlie lo único que quiere es verla y hablar con ella. Tan solo déjame que se lo diga personalmente.- Metí las manos en los bolsillos y volví a valorar la situación. Carlisle se veía nervioso y la frialdad de él era lo que siempre había abanderado su conducta. Quizás mis pensamientos no iban muy desencaminados.

-Bella no quiere oír hablar de su padre, Edward. No tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido esa chica, ni idea…

Chasqueé la lengua y rodé los ojos.

-Mira Carlisle, me importa bien poco lo que haya sufrido, o lo que haya dejado de sufrir, he venido aquí para cumplir una orden y no me iré hasta que lo haga.

-Si no lo haces. ¿Qué ocurrirá, Edward? ¿Charles Swan no te llenará los bolsillos? ¿Se te acaba el crédito ilimitado que te proporciona?

Me tensé, me había ofendido, pero el muy maldito llevaba razón…todo lo hacía por dinero y también estaba en aquella casa que una vez fue mi hogar por lo mismo.

-Sí.- sonreí de manera siniestra.- Eso debería haberlo hecho mi padre, pero lo ha hecho él. No puedo recriminarle nada por eso. ¿O si?

Me miró tan frio como lo recordaba y habló en voz alta.

-¡Bella!... ¡Bella!.- alzó la voz y me giré para observar detenidamente las fotos familiares que aún tenía en una pequeña rinconera del salón. Mamá todavía estaba en ellas, sonriente y con una pequeña Alice en brazos, mientras que yo intentaba robar un poco de su atención… como siempre. Sus rostros eran felices, la verdad es que no recordaba aquello y si he de ser sincero, tenía muy pocos recuerdos de cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal, mi mente experta en desfocalizar malos recuerdos; como decía mi amigo el gran Jacob Black. Según él, los borraba con precisión, siendo clasificados en el lado oscuro de mi masa gris y no volviendo a resurgir jamás.

-Bella.- oí como la voz de Carlisle se volvió melodiosa. Me reí en silencio…cada vez tenía menos dudas respecto a los sentimientos que tenia Carlisle por aquella mujer.- Edward ha venido a decirte que tu padre quiere que vivas con él.

Vaya, pensé, eso si era no andarse por las ramas. Yo en ningún momento había vuelto a aquella casa a decirle aquello a la criatura de Charles; de eso ya se encargaría él. Yo solo era el mensajero y ya se sabe…el refrán.(No maten al mensajero)

-Ni muerta.- escuché decir a alguien. Era una voz de volumen bajo, pero aún y así se notaba enfurecida. La niñita de Charles Swan era una gatita con uñas afiladas y no era conmigo con quien se iba a cebar, si quería arañar a alguien que se las viera con su padre…

Me giré para encararla y me zambullí en unos pozos color chocolate sin fondo…me sentí ahogado, casi sin respiración…aún sin ser bonita, sus ojos eran lo mas triste y desamparado que había visto en mi jodida vida de ricachón. Empaticé con ella en algo que todavía no entiendo, pero que me dolió por días en el fondo de mi corazón, haciendo una herida que a duras; actualmente logra sanar. Los vellos se me erizaron y al ofrecerle mi mano ví como ésta temblaba. Sonreí , como seguro no tenia aquella reacción desde que era un niño lleno de inseguridades ….ella negó aquel gesto y miró a Carlisle sin parpadear si quiera.

-No quiero nada que huela a Charles Swan y tu hijo apesta.

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de echar a correr; seguro desde donde había venido. Ví como desaparecía, con la boca abierta como un gilipollas y el carraspeo de Carlisle me volvió de nuevo con los pies en la tierra.

-Ya puedes ir con el recado a Charles. Bella no quiere saber nada de él, nada de vosotros en conjunto. Ha estado evitándolos toda su vida. Me pregunto el porqué de Charles y aún mas, el porqué de Reneé a que su hija volviese con su padre…después de todo…no logro comprenderlo.

Carlisle pensaba en voz alta y yo, todavía algo conmocionado por la visión de la chica, pregunté sin pensar.

-¿Conociste a la madre de ella?.- Carlisle me miró a los ojos y elevó una ceja. Supongo que estaría sorprendido de que me preocupara de alguien que no fuera yo mismo.

-Antes de morir. Si.

Bajé la cabeza. Aquella mujer que había fallecido debía odiar a mamá por haberle quitado aquel hogar que una vez tuvieron Isabella y ella al lado de Charlie. Seguro que el odio descomunal estaba enfocado a mamá…y también a mi, después de todo le habíamos quitado a su padre….¿no?

-Me voy con arena en los bolsillos, no creo que Charlie se rinda. Luchará por su hija. Tiene todo el derecho. ¿Lo sabes?.- pregunté a Carlisle, completamente sincero.

-Te aseguro que no tiene ni un maldito derecho. No tienes idea Edward…ni idea. Si quieres decirle algo a Charles Swan, dile que yo abogo por ella. No le faltará nunca de nada, porque ella a diferencia de ti ha vivido en una realidad aplastante y decadente. Está tan rota que alguien tiene que juntar todos los pedazos y formarla de nuevo…y yo voy a ser esa persona. Díselo a él…

Quise despejar aquella duda que me estaba carcomiendo el alma, porque después de haber visto a la muchacha, yo también me sentía protector con ella y en esos momentos veía al hombre que me había creado como si fuera una especie de contrincante.

-Acaso …¿te has enamorado de ella?.- me costó formular la pregunta, porque se me atascaba en la garganta. ¿Qué me estaba jodiendo de aquella manera? Ninguna maldita mujer me había afectado hasta aquel punto. ¡Mierda! Si ni si quiera era bonita…

Rememoré su cabello común y su rostro casi albino. Un calor sofocante subió a mi rostro y paciente, rogué para que Carlisle no dijera lo que yo había imaginado desde un principio.

-Si. Lo he hecho. –Su voz. Terriblemente plana me partió en dos. Apreté la madíbula hasta un punto que pensé que haría estallarla y mis dientes saldrían por todas partes ensangrentados.

-No creo que Charles se quede con los brazos cruzados.- le reté.

-Bella es mayor de edad. Y él no puede hacer nada al respecto. Sólo me queda se paciente y esperar que ella me corresponda. Está tan falta de amor en su vida y tan aterrorizada con el mundo que no me va a excluir…

-Eres un viejo a su lado…ella necesita un hombre joven, como ella….- estaba alzando la voz, descontrolado por completo y sintiéndome acorralado por el terror de perder aquello que nunca fue mío.

-tengo 45 años, Edward. Bella tiene 26. No es ninguna locura. El amor todo lo puede y te aseguro que yo me he enamorado de todo lo que ella comprende…absolutamente de t…

No lo dejé acabar. Porque estallé mi puño en su boca. No quería oírlo. Lo eché al suelo del golpe y me miró asustado; mientras un hilillo de sangre manaba de sus labios, lo limpió sin dejar de mirarme y yo me giré para largarme de aquella casa y de aquel ambiente que me estaba desquiciando.

Cuando alcancé la puerta del volvo, alcé la vista a la que fue mi habitación. Ella estaba mirándome…era ella junto con Alice. Me hubiera quedado allí las horas muertas contemplando aquellos ojos, pero ella se retiró unos segundos después, bajando la persiana y haciendo que mis pulmones lograran respirar abiertamente. ¡Que puta mierda!

¿Qué coño me había pasado con aquella mujer llena de problemas? ¿O es que acaso me había enamorado?

No podía ser…el maldito Karma…¿Y si en realidad fuera aquello y me había enamorado de ella?

Entonces estaba condenado a sufrir, porque ella ni siquiera me daría una oportunidad…porque al fin y al cabo yo y mi madre habíamos sido el principio de todos sus males….

Continuará…

Nenas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya me diran… Besos y le contestaré a los reviews de este fic…ok?

Recuerdo mi facebook Sistecullen por siempre. Besos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es de mi autoría. Los personajes se los he cogido prestados a la Sra. Meyer.**

**SEMILLA DE ODIO.**

**Qué coño me había pasado con aquella mujer llena de problemas? ¿O es que acaso me había enamorado?**

**No podía ser…el maldito Karma…¿Y si en realidad fuera aquello y me había enamorado de ella? **

**Entonces estaba condenado a sufrir, porque ella ni siquiera me daría una oportunidad…porque al fin y al cabo yo y mi madre habíamos sido el principio de todos sus males….**

…**..**

**Capitulo 8.**

Bella Pov.

No era difícil llevar una vida dulce llena de caprichos y con la plena atención de seres que realmente te aman. No es difícil tampoco, sonreir al menos una vez a la hora o sucumbir a los dulces encantos de mi compañera de vida en aquellos momentos.

Alice Masen era; como había dicho Carlisle un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida. Un rayo de sol y de esperanza en mi apagada y tenebrosa existencia.

Pero había algo que eclipsaba totalmente aquel encanto. Una verdad que me llevaba de cabeza a la dura realidad y me hacia levantarme a altas horas de la madrugada de mi cama, para ir al lavabo y vomitar presa de la ansiedad. Aquella sintomatología tenia nombre y apellidos y se denominaba: Charles Swan.

Todavía tenía plasmada a fuego en mi retina, la visita del hijo de Carlisle y su mensaje, claro y explícito. Quería tenerla de nuevo cerca. ¿Era acaso que anhelaba redimirse de sus pecados? ¿No era bastante el haber llevado por el cauce de la felicidad a una familia durante mas de seis años?

Para mí, lo que realmente contaba era el río de lágrimas que había formado en la mía. Por años, por décadas…hasta la decadencia total de nuestras vidas. De la de mamá y la mía.

¿Por qué engañarme? Lo que estaba viviendo en casa de los Masen era tan solo un espejismo de vida. Aquella vida no me pertenecía y no me dolía saberlo, porque en realidad me daba igual.

La sombra de Charlie avanzaba a pasos gigantes en mi actual vida.

Y la figura del hermano de Alice, me hacia estremecer de terror por las noches.

Sus ojos tremendamente verdes ocupaban gran parte de la oscuridad de mis pesadillas, sus cejas en el marco perfectos de éstos, me perseguían, como si fueran la misma parca. Dejándome sin aliento y sin ganas de huir mas, esperándolo ansiosa al final de ellos y jadeando nerviosa y encendida de algún mal interior al despertarme de aquella cruel pesadilla.

Sabía que Edward había sido el emisário de aquel dolor, pero algo en mi interior me decía que iba a formar parte de mi vida de una manera u otra. El verde de sus ojos me perseguía, como no pudiendo olvidar el enfrentamiento de nuestras miradas cuando se disponía a marcharse en su caro y despampanante volvo metalizado.

De aquella situación hasta ahora, habían pasado ya varios días y yo seguía alojada en casa de los Masen, sintiéndome una extraña entre ellos, en sus costumbres y en sus vidas. Y no era porque no me hicieran partícipe de nada, haciendo que me sintiera una mas de la familia, una persona mas por la que luchar. Yo formaba parte de sus vidas por activa y por pasiva, mientras que ellos en la mía eran una balsa que me arrastraba a la deriva otra vez.

Debía salir de mi ensoñación de princesa de cuento y afrontar la situación. El martirio era como un bichito que me atormentaba el alma dia a dia y el odio era un árbol con enormes raices que cada día se afianzaba mas y mas en mi corazón.

Y es el tiempo que vuelva a mi departamento, a mi trabajo y a mi vida y despierte.

Mi vida monótona, pero mía. Mi minúsculo habitáculo, pero mío. Yo misma, con todos mis defectos y mis virtudes; aunque no tuviese ni idea de donde estaba alojadas o escondidas.

Ni que decir tiene que Alice puso el grito en el cielo, pero aún y asi me ayudó con la limpieza del departamento. Se empleó a fondo y le dió un aire mucho mas minimalista y luminoso. Aprovechando los espacios al máximo y dándole mucha mas claridad a los pocos metros cuadrados que disponía para mi vida diaria.

Rosalie también hizo lo suyo; facilitándome al máximo el ausentarme del trabajo y contratando una nueva maestra a media jornada, hasta que yo estuviese completamente recuperada de la perdida de mamá.

Porque andaba con antidepresivos…. Esa era mi dura realidad, aquella medicación me ayudaba a evadirme de mi desconsuelo, haciendo de mi vida una nube donde flotaba y raramente sabía donde se encontraba el norte de mi existencia.

El doctor Masen… había algo en él, en su manera de mirarme y en el extraño deje de su voz al hablarme que me conmovía. A veces, cuando se dirigía a mí, buscaba mi mano , con ternura y delicadeza…tanta que a veces corría al cuarto donde me alojaba y rompía a llorar desconsolada.

Carlisle no aceptó de buena gana que yo abandonara su casa en un futuro inmediato y pese a eso ayudó en todo lo que pudo hasta que el fin se realizara finalmente.

Y ahora era hora de curar mi cabeza. Rosalie me había dado la dirección de un psicólogo muy eficiente del que ella tenia referencias muy buenas y en ese momento me encontraba.

Una sala de espera blanca, con sillones de cuero de marrón tan oscuro que rozaba el negro, una mesita de centro, también del mismo color y decenas de revistas donde se aseguraba que uno podía volver a ser el que una vez fué con fuerza y tenacidad mental….chasqueé la lengua… Aquel lugar estaba lleno de tópicos por doquier y me sentí casi asqueada en el mismo momento en que una señorita de no mas de veinte años me miró de arriba abajo para preguntarme si yo era la señorita Swan. Yo la miré con fingida cortesía y me erguí de aquel sillón , seguramente el mas caro donde se había alojado mi trasero. Seguí a aquella mujer, vestida con una falda tan corta que creí que de un momento a otro iba a enseñar sus bragas. Rozó con sus nudillos una gruesa puerta de madera y al cabo de unos segundos giró suavemente la manera para entrar en el santuario del "loquero"

-Señor Black. La señorita Swan.- la mujer se hallaba de frente al hombre, al que tapaba por completo. Debía estar sentado en el grueso escritorio de caoba. Oí como carraspeaba y ella se giró para caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta y marcharse. Mi vista se desvió hacia el gran diván color marfil, lujosamente acolchado y sonreí íntimamente. "Vaya, igual que en las películas"

Oí el carraspeo del hombre de nuevo y alcé la vista para encontrarme con su rostro.

Sus ojos me inspeccionaron unos instantes y pude ver algo en ellos que no supe identificar. Aunque su tez era oscura, pude ver dos manchas purpúreas que teñían sus mejillas. Sonrió y se levantó para caminar hacia mí y ofrecer su mano fina y suave.

-Hola señorita Swan. Soy Jacob Black.- Miré aquella mano que me tendía y la agarré con algo de inseguridad. Aquel hombre me salvaría, igual que me estaba tendiendo aquella mano. Ese era mi pasaporte para mi nueva realidad. Jacob Black me iba a sacar de mi pozo de miserias.

-Encantada.- susurré, aún observando aquella mano que ardía entre la mía.

-¿Le ocurre algo a mis manos?.- preguntó divertido. Yo alcé la vista para enfrentarme a sus ojos.

-No.- susurré, iniciando una sonrisa en mis labios.- Son unas manos bonitas.- dije casi sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo. De seguida me arrepentí de lo que había dicho y pude notar mis mejillas arder como brasas.

Su risa grave me infundió valor; pues no era una risa de burla, si no mas bien de agradecimiento. Separé mi mano de la suya y me quedó en ella un leve hormigueo de placer.

-Tome asiento Señorita Swan.-dijo, indicándome la silla que había al otro lado del escritorio. Él se sentó y yo lo imité. Observé como manoseaba unos documentos y entonces, su expresión se volvió inquisitiva al leerlos. Al alzar la vista una dulce sonrisa ocupó su rostro y a mí, también me hizo sonreir….

-Ya que vamos a vernos frecuentemente. ¿Te importa que te llame Isabella?.- preguntó con voz melodiosa.

-Si, bueno… no. Es decir.- me reí como una tonta y me atusé el cabello que se me había encrespado a causa de la humedad.-Mis amigos me llaman Bella. Odio el nombre de Isabella.

Me miró con insistencia unos segundos y volvió a fijar la vista en los documentos, alzando uno y leyendo preocupado lo que había escrito en él. Al cabo de unos instantes y ante mi perplejidad los aovilló todos en una pelota y los lanzó a la papelera.

Debió de notarse mi asombro y él volvió a sonreir enseñándome aquellos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Quiero que me cuentes, Bella. Desde el principio. Yo seré tu confidente. Tienes que abrirte a mí y cuando te digo esto, quiero decir totalmente. Exponerme tus miedos y necesidades. Enfocar todo lo que te ha hecho mal y yo determinaré en que te puedo ayudar. Pero para eso, debes ser tú: Bella Swan, no Isabella o la imagen que crees que la gente tiene de tí. Necesito perderme contigo en tu verdadero yo, sin enjuiciar en ningún momento si has hecho bien o mal. Para eso ya están los demonios de la mente, esos que yo haré lo posible por eliminar.- Suspiró pesadamente y sus ojos se posaron en mis labios.- Si no te importa, llámame Jake. Me sentiré mucho mas cómodo.- enunció serio.

Miraba sus ojos y sabía que él tenía los suyos clavados en mi boca. Un miedo atroz se apresó de mí…seguro que debía de tener alguna mancha o algún resto de comida entre los dientes.

Sonreí sin abrir la boca y bajé la mirada, algo turbada.

Volvió suspirar y lo miré a hurtadillas. Se había levantado y miraba a través de un gran ventanal como el atardecer teñía el cielo de un leve tono anaranjado. Elevó su brazo derecho y lo pasó por su nuca cansado. "¿Y ahora qué?" Pensé.

Carraspeé y él se volvió lentamente para caminar donde yo estaba sentada. Llegó a breves centímetros de mí y se arrodilló dejándome algo incomoda. Su mano, grande, suave y divina cogió una de las mías, que al contraste parecía completamente incolora.

-Voy a lograr sacar lo mejor de ti, Bella. Porque no te quepa duda que en tí hay una mujer increíble que lucha por salir de tantas inseguridades. Cuando lo hagas, agradeceré a un maldito fanfarrón, el estudiar psicología el resto de mis días.- Sus pulgar acarició mi mano .- ¿Me ayudaras, verdad?

Busqué mi voz y abrí la boca…pero alguien entró en la consulta sin llamar a la puerta.

Jacob se irguió y mis ojos buscaron a la persona que había irrumpido tan groseramente en la consulta... mis labios formaron una mueca de repulsión al ver de quien se trataba y giré el rostro para no enfrentame a su mirada inquisitiva.

-Edward. No puedes…no debes entrar en mi despacho de esa manera…por muy amigos que seamos tio. …

No oí nada, de nuevo la puerta abrirse y luego un estrepitoso portazo.

Continuará…

Chicas. ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les guste esta historia…. Para mí es como un bálsamo. Besos, las quiero!


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía .**

**Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia….de verdad…..**

**SEMILLA DE ODIO.**

**Jacob se irguió y mis ojos buscaron a la persona que había irrumpido tan groseramente en la consulta... mis labios formaron una mueca de repulsión al ver de quien se trataba y giré el rostro para no enfrentame a su mirada inquisitiva.**

**-Edward. No puedes…no debes entrar en mi despacho de esa manera…por muy amigos que seamos tio. …**

**No oí nada, de nuevo la puerta abrirse y luego un estrepitoso portazo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9.**

La mirada de Jacob Black se quedó prendida en la puerta y negó un par de veces antes de volver la vista de nuevo a mí.

-Vamos, Bella. Te acompaño a la salida. Dile a mi secretaria que te dé dia y hora para comenzar terapia.- Sonrió enseñándome sus dientes perfectos.- Perdona la intromisión, pero a veces los mejores amigos también pueden ser los más acérrimos enemigos.

Sonreí a duras penas. Edward era su amigo y por lo visto se paseaba por su consulta como si fuera su casa. Me levanté, fijando de nuevo mi vista en el elegante diván caminando firmemente hacia la puerta.

Él abrió la puerta y me ofreció paso como un autentico caballero, sonreí llevándome la mano a la boca para ocultarlo. Era casi chistoso. ¿De qué siglo se había escapado aquel hombre?

Al elevar mi mirada del suelo, ví unos zapatos relucientes parados de frente a mí, unas piernas largas embutidas en unos vaqueros rectos, caderas estrechas y un suéter de hilo fino en cuello de pico. Al encontrarme con aquellos ojos desvié la mirada como si no lo hubiera visto en mi vida. Edward Masen me miraba con una expresión indescifrable….

-Hasta la próxima, Jacob.- susurré .

Caminé a prisa hacia el mostrador y esperé pacientemente que la señorita que atendía terminara de hablar por el teléfono.

Un aliento rozó mi cuello desnudo y mi vello se erizó de inmediato. Quise girar mi rostro y saber quien estaba tan pegado a mí que podía sentir su aliento pegado a mi nuca…un aliento caliente.

La señorita terminó colgó y miró mi rostro con una ceja alzada.

-Soy Isabella Swan. Prográmeme para la semana que viene con el Doctor Black.

La enfermera hizo un mohín y comenzó a teclear el tablero del pc que reposaba en la inmaculada mesa blanca. La impresora escupió un documento y me lo cedió sin mirarme.

Miré el papel y lo doblé.

Me giré.

Y allí estaban aquellos ojos como dagas. Crueles, perturbadores….¿atormentados?

Bajé la mirada y me escabullí de su cuerpo caminando rapidamente hacia la salida.

Mientras volvía a casa de los Masen no dejé de pensar una y otra vez en los ojos de aquel hombre. En su actitud.

.

.

.

.

.

-Lo siento Alice, pero he estado tan metida en mis cosas que no me he enterado de nada. Ni si quiera lo sabía, si he de serte sincera.- Me sentí horrible.

Alice había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa a Carlisle; su padre. Yo estaba tan atareada con la puesta a punto de mi apartamento y la terapia con Jacob que ni si quiera me acordaba que ella estaba enfrascada en aquel fin.

-No importa.- me dijo arreglando su cabello, frente al espejo de su tocador.- Me he tomado la libertad de comprar lo que llevaras puesto… y no admito una negativa, Bella. …

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Soltarle que no me gustaba jugar a Barbie Bella? Después de todo, ella me estaba ayudando tanto como el propio Jacob Black.

La Paroxetina ( pastillas para la depresión), me ayudaba a mantenerme relajada y no pensar en el cáncer de mi vida y en todo lo que destruyó a su paso, pero había veces que las crisis de ansiedad se agudizaban y debía de utilizar el "apaga fuegos": el diazepan.

Pero sin duda, aquella medicación me ayudaba a abrir mi alma a Jacob, tendida en aquel diván de película y contándole episodio tras episodio, toda mi vida….actualmente íbamos por el capitulo 3.

Aquel capitulo donde Charles llegaba borracho y emprendía golpes con mamá, porque sus amigotes de bar le habían comentado que su esposa era muy guapa.

"-Tu belleza es una maldición.- recordó Bella, cerrando los ojos.- Debí de casarme con una persona que no presumiera como lo haces tú, con esas faldas de vuelo que te pones.

Recordé el sonido de la ropa al rasgarse y los gritos sofocados de mamá.

-Charles…yo, nunca mas llevaré falda si quieres….pero por favor, no me toques….la niña, Bella….

-¡Cállate! Debería de machacarte la cara con una barra de hierro para que no fueras presumiendo por ahí, con esos malditos ojos que te pintas y esa boca de buscona que te dibujas….¡maldita hija de perra, te voy a matar por lo puta que eres! ¡Mis amigos quieren follarte…me lo dicen entre líneas y a ti te gusta eso! ¿verdad, perra? Ahora te voy a enseñar yo lo que es bajar la cabeza por la calle y no mirar a nadie a los ojos…solamente a mí. ¿me oyes puta de mierda? ¡Solamente a mí!"

Y en mi mente escuché de nuevo el sonido de las manos y los puños de aquel malnacido sobre la carne suave y delicada de mamá, siseando, insultándola y ella gemía sin alzar la voz…para que yo no escuchara nada….

-Bella…¿Bella?.- la voz de Alice me sacó de aquella pesadilla..

Parpadeé un par de veces y sonreí tímidamente.

-Perdona, pero estaba pensando…

Llevó sus pequeñas manitas a las mías y las acarició.

-No digas nada Bella. Espero que algún dia todo lo que encierras en esta cabecita salga y lo dejes que se marche. Te sentirás libre y serás feliz. Mientras no lo hagas estarás encerrada en el odio y el dolor ...

-No puedes comprender mi dolor Alice; gracias a Dios. Pero si he de serte sincera, hoy por hoy no tengo ganas de mandar a paseo todo el odio que alberga mi corazón. Me siento fuerte así, odiando, maldiciendo y sentenciando al hombre que me engendró. Nunca lo perdonaré, porque el dolor es demasiado hondo . Un vacio extremo en la boca del estómago, Alice. Un puñal clavado de dia y de noche durante todos los días de tu vida que no te deja respirar, un nerviosismo que se levanta contigo y se acuesta contigo, viviendo contigo y haciéndose más fuerte cada dia que pasa….- Solté las manos de Alice y caminé hacia un gran ventanal contemplando el vasto jardín con su infinidad de árboles frutales y flores.- Y el corazón se vuelve yermo, sin vida…y solo admite un sentimiento cansado de tanto dolor. Un sentimiento que lo envuelva en una coraza profunda, para que no lo hieran…ya ha sufrido bastante y en ese momento va germinando esa semilla que tanto interés tuvo Charles Swan que arraigara….una semilla de odio infinita que me hace fuerte, que me ha hecho sobrellevar todo esto. La perdida de mamá ha vuelto su raíces mas fuertes en mi pecho, siendo imposible arrancar todo este odio. Nunca morirá y si lo hace lo hará conmigo; porque forma parte de mí .

Oí como Alice se sorbía la nariz y me giré para ver como secaba sus lagrimas con las manos. Llegué a ella lo mas rápido que pude y la abracé con fuerza.

-Debes pensar que soy un monstruo.- susurré a mi amiga.

-No….no lo pienso…de verdad Bella…..pero es que…tanto dolor me parte el alma….- Esta vez estalló en llanto y la consolé como ella lo hubiera hecho. Como ella hacia siempre que alguna de esas dagas de ansiedad se clavaba en mi cerebro, haciendo que la respiración me faltara y las paredes se cayeran sobre mí.

Nos sentamos ambas sobre su cama y la mecí entre mis brazos como a una niña pequeña, mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Alice se lo merecía todo…al igual que Rosalie y Carlisle.

-Vas a tener los ojos hechos un asco para mañana Alice. No me lo vas a perdonar.- le dije, con una sonrisa.-Anda, cuéntame algo de lo que le tienes preparado a tu padre. Ya sé que esto llega demasiado tarde, pero bueno…si puedo ayudarte en algo. Lo que sea Alice.

Ella se enderezó y me miró como un perrito desvalido, con aquellos enormes ojos azules.

-Pues Bella. Ahora que lo dices, sí. Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor. Bueno, en realidad no es a mí a quien tienes que hacérselo, es a papá. Hay una serie de gente bastante importante invitada y me gustaría que papá estuviese magníficamente acompañado en este evento tan importante para él. Sé que este cumpleaños… es diferente para él….lo veo ilusionado con la vida Bella. ¿Qué me dices?

No sabía si había escuchado bien. ¿Qué fuera la pareja de Carlisle en su fiesta de invitados?

Me puse colorada inmediatamente y la dulce Alice se convirtió automáticamente en un demonio provocador con ojos inquisidores.

-¡Te has puesto como un tomate!.- me apuntó con un dedo sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que no lo haga?.- yo también alcé la voz.- ¿Esto …supongo que tu padre no sabrá nada?

Alice negó con la cabeza…vaya…¿Por qué lo suponía?

-Es una sorpresa. No entiendas mal lo que voy a decir, pero tú eres algo parecido a una chica que sale de una tarta…papá se quedará… idiotizado.

-¿Idiotizado? ¿Estás hablando de tu padre, Alice Masen? Nunca he visto a tu padre perder la compostura en ningún momento, ósea que la palabra idiotizado no va con tu padre.- sentencié.

-Piensa lo que quieras….no cierres los ojos ante su reacción…. Bueno…¿Qué? ¿ Serás la pareja de papá? ¿Si o no, Bella? Dime que si, por favor, por favor, por favor….

Se había clavado de rodillas en el suelo y suplicaba sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Comencé a reir sonoramente por aquella situación….y me quedé maravillada por aquella emoción tan divina. Con aquellas carcajadas estaba dejando salir algunos de mis demonios sintiéndome limpia y feliz por dentro; mi alma se sentía menos pesada con cada burbujeante carcajada que sobre salía de mis labios.

Me abracé a Alice y acabamos tendidas ambas por el suelo, riendo hasta que nos dolió el estómago….una deliciosa sensación, dejando atrás el agujero, llenándolo con flores, brisa fresca y miel dulce ; almíbar para mis heridas.

- Claro que lo haré, Alice. Nada de lo que tú me pidas será negado, hada azul…

Arrugó la nariz…

-¿Hada azul?.- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿Has leído Pinochio?

-Claro…pero no…

-Yo… quiero ser una mujer…una mujer de verdad…

Los ojos de Alice volvieron a empañarse y yo la imité casi sin darme cuenta. Lloramos en silencio sin pestañear si quiera. Arrastrándonos con aquel cúmulo de emociones que nos envolvía..

.

.

.

.

.

**Edward Pov.**

El putero Jacob Black , desaparecía a veces y cuando esto sucedía , se convertía en el elegante y apuesto Psicólogo de la firma Clearweather C.

Su mirada viciosa no existía y sus manos paraban quietas encima de su lustroso escritorio barnizado con verdadera cera de abejas. No se mecían encima de unas tetas o magreaba algún culo redondo en forma de corazón; tal y como a él le gustaban.

Necesitaba sacarme a Isabella de la cabeza y había acudido a su prestigioso gabinete para que bajo coacción, me proporcionara el número de alguna de las mujeres con las que había tenido sexo en su última bacanal. Tenía la necesidad de aporracear como una maza un buen coño, porque la sensación que tenia de pérdida con Isabella Swan era de autentico vértigo.

Sé que soy un gilipollas, porque no debería estar haciendo esto. Pero….¿Dé que manera me la saco de la cabeza un momento? ¡Tan solo uno! Mi primer pensamiento del dia es ella, el ultimo y también se envuelve en mis sueños…dejándome con la agonía de su pérdida al despertarme…abrazando la almohada, imaginando que es ella…y ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas pajas me había hecho desde que la había conocido?

La secretaria del despacho de Psicólogos, era una calentorra de cuidado y no me había pasado por alto que me miraba como si fuese comestible. Utilicé una de mis mejores armas : la sonrisa y pregunté por Jacob.

-Está con una visita….pero no creo que le importe si usted pasa, señor Masen…

Le guiñé un ojo antes de caminar hacia despacho de mi amigo y abrí la puerta como si aquella fuera mi casa.

No pude creer lo que mis ojos vieron…ella estaba allí. El destino había decidido reventarme vivo…algo tenía que haber hecho mal en otra vida…o en esta. No me pasó desapercibido como giró su rostro asqueada y se escondió de mí.

Me sentí fatal…mal…joder, quería morirme allí mismo…la única mujer por la que siento algo y es la última en la debía poner la vista encima…pero ya era tarde. Dolía demasiado aquello. Estaba perdido, irrevocablemente perdido en aquel sentimiento nuevo para mí.

Pero tomé conciencia plena, pese a mi estado de locura. Jacob le estaba acariciando la mano…y la miraba como si quisiera ponerse delante de ella y salvarla del mundo; salvarla de mí, había un brillo en sus ojos que me era muy familiar; porque ese mismo brillo lo veía cada mañana cuando yo despertaba y los sueños de Bella era tan vividos que creía que habían sido ciertos.

-Edward. No puedes… no debes entrar a mi despacho de esa manera …por muy buenos amigos que seamos tio.

El calor tibio de la ira me fué consumiendo y volví a mirarla antes de maldecir interiormente y salir de allí; no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo.

Si en aquellos jodidos lugares hubiesen dejado fumar hubiera parecido una puta locomotora antigua…Joder…..quería machacar a Jacob con mis puños si se acercaba a Bella….ella era mía…mía….

Oí como la puerta se abrió y me paré ante ella, joder…la hubiese cargado encima del hombro y me la hubiera llevado de allí como un maldito troglodita de mierda. Quería mantenerla encerrada de todo el mundo, solo para mí, sus miradas, su cuerpo…su todo para mí..solo para mí.

Sus ojos ascendieron lentamente hasta llegar a los míos….allí se detuvo un momento…¡Dios si ni si quiera era bonita! ¿Qué coño tenia aquella mujer que me había vuelto un perturbado de mierda?

Esquivó mi cuerpo y caminó hacia el mostrador de la calentorra. Despacio, casi sin darme cuenta fui hacia ella y sentí aquella electricidad en mi cuerpo….aquello con lo que soñaba las últimas noches. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y pude sentir como ella se tensaba.

Cuando la puta del mostrador se digno a colgar el teléfono y escuchó la dulce voz de mi sirena, ella le pidió cita de nuevo con Jacob y casi rugí como un gladiador, quería sangre y era la de Jake….

Ella se giró y de nuevo nuestras miradas se encontraron….mi rabia era patente; pero mi soledad y mi hambre de ella también lo eran…me quedé como una estatua viendo como desaparecía de mi vista de nuevo.

Continuará…

Ya me diran hermosas. Mañana My black Rose.

Os quierooooooooooooooo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**Fic de rating M.**

**Semilla De Odio.**

Cuando la puta del mostrador se digno a colgar el teléfono y escuchó la dulce voz de mi sirena, ella le pidió cita de nuevo con Jacob y casi rugí como un gladiador, quería sangre y era la de Jake….

Ella se giró y de nuevo nuestras miradas se encontraron….mi rabia era patente; pero mi soledad y mi hambre de ella también lo eran…me quedé como una estatua viendo como desaparecía de mi vista de nuevo.

…**..**

**Capitulo 10.**

El maldito móbil, con la puta canción de "Edge of glory" de Lady Gaga, me reventó los tímpanos. No había dormido casi nada en toda la noche. Estaba próximo a unos exámenes muy importantes para especializarme y no había logrado concentrarme…era la primera vez en la vida que me ocurría. Y la razón era ella….cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro en forma de corazón y aquellas orbes color chocolate que me hacían parecer un violador compulsivo.

Agarré el móbil con fuerza y miré el identificador de llamadas. Genial, la enana. ¿Y ahora que quería?

Aunque si hablaba con ella, quizás tuviese alguna oportunidad de ver a Bella, de volver a oir su voz…. ¡Joder estaba mal…joder…muy mal!

-Dime, Alice.- mi voz ronca y atascada denotaba que recién había abierto los ojos.

-Querido hermanito. ¿Te molesto?.- enfatizó en cada palabra, burlándose de mí.

-Has molestado en muchísimas ocasiones Alice, pero ahora no lo haces….

-¿Sabes que dia es hoy?.- el tono mordaz de la pequeña gusano no me pasó por alto.

Miré el calendario de la última conejita Playboy que colgaba de la pared de la izquierda y recordé automáticamente aquella fecha.

-Hum…lo había olvidado; claro que siempre lo hago….ni se te ocurra pasármelo. Supongo que no te habrá contado lo que ocurrió cuando fui a darle el recado de Charles.

-No.- el tono de Alice se volvió serio e interesado.- ¿Qué ocurrió Edward?

-Discutimos. Lo golpeé.- esperé a que la pequeña rata comenzara a chillar.

Pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo callada unos instantes….me dió casi mas miedo aquel tipo de proceder. Alice no era de las que se quedaban calladas.

-Ahora entiendo lo de su labio….Esta bien.- suspiró.- Espero que liméis asperezas Edward. Si quieres tragarte ese orgullo de mierda que tienes y felicitar a tu padre, ven a visitarnos esta noche…vamos a festejarlo.

-¿Cómo? ¡Venga ya! Carlisle es el hombre más aburrido del mundo. ¿Una fiesta?.- grité al teléfono con una mueca de burla en mi rostro.

-Es sorpresa…y están invitados muchos de sus colegas del hospital. Será un acontecimiento…

-No quisiera que se sintiera incomodo ante mi presencia; Alice.

-Eres su hijo y estará feliz de verte. Él te ama Edward; aunque no logre comprender como has preferido siempre el dinero al amor de tu padre…

-No voy a entrar en esa clase de materia contigo Alice. No lo comprenderías.

-Está bien, pero haz el esfuerzo. Adiós hermano.

Colgó y me dejó allí tirado en la cama como un pasmarote.

Pasé mi mano por el cabello y cerré los ojos, tratando de imaginarme a Carlisle bailando o riendo en una fiesta. Nunca lo había visto y por eso me parecía tan extraño.

Mamá siempre había sido una excelente bailarina y Carlisle odiaba ser el centro de atención de todo lugar. Cosa que a mamá le encantaba. Aún me preguntaba como habíamos sido engendrados a Alice y yo, Carlisle y mamá eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite.

La imagen de Bella volvió a mí y salté de la cama desesperado, abriendo los ojos y encerrándome en la dura realidad.

Bella estaría en aquella fiesta. El mejor regalo de Carlisle era aquella mujer que ni siquiera era bonita.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov.**

**Miraba la coca cola sin cafeína que se me había quedado imbebible encima del radiador. Alice y Rose habían comenzado hacía mas de dos horas con mi rostro y cabello y todavía no habían terminado. Me pesaban las pestañas, la boca y no me atrevía a pasarme un dedo por el rostro para no largarme al lavabo y sacarme toda la mierda que estaban restregando por mi cara.**

**Un pinchazo como un demonio en el cuero cabelludo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ah, claro, sería una de esas horquillas que Rose estaban intentando mimetizar con mi masa encefálica.**

**-Papá llega en menos de una hora Bella….ahora tienes que intentar meterte en esto…..**

**Cerré los ojos y alcé las cejas. Tenía que estar preparada para cualquier prenda, lo sé. Pero no para aquello. Nunca en mi vida había visto un vestido que se hubiese confeccionado con tan poca tela.**

**Negué categóricamente y me lancé sobre la puerta que la tenia al alcance de las manos. Debía de huir de allí. Carlisle me iba a confundir con cualquier ramera de la calle Pillburg.**

**Pero el cuerpo grande y grácil de Rosalie llegó antes que el mío a la puerta y apretó su espalda en ella con una sonrisa malvada.**

**-No huiras..esta vez, no. Has estado escondiéndote detrás de toda esa ropa y esos zapatos de puritana desde que entraste a la guardería. – sonrió de manera diabólica.- Hemos tirado al container de ropa amiga toda tu ropa esta tarde ( ropa amiga es una organización que destina ropa que no utilices a los mas pobres) ósea que ya no utilizaras mas esas horribles camisas y esas faldas de monja….**

**La miré con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué habían tirado mi ropa? ¿Y cómo mierdas me iba a vestir a partir de ahora? ¡Ay noooo, Alice noooo!**

**Me giré para ver el rostro sonriente de Alice. Sus brazos se alzaron y comenzó a pegar saltitos como si estuviese poseída. Abrió un enorme cajón que tenia debajo de su cama y allí en decenas de bolsas había escrito en letras gigantescas " Para Bella"**

**Las miré al principio con desaprobación y luego con ternura. Sin duda, ellas creían que lo hacían por mi bien y pese a que seguramente a mi no me agradaría ni una prenda tan solo de las que allí se hallaban, no podía hacer otra cosa que ser agradecida.**

**-¿No tengo otra opción, verdad Alice?.- miré con desaprobación el vestido azul, tan corto que al agacharme se verían mis braguitas.**

**-No, no la tienes. Tienes que ser el mejor regalo de papá.**

**Enarqué una ceja algo seria.**

**-¿Perdona?.- susurré.**

**-No, veras Bella….mira, olvida lo que te he dicho. Tu haznos caso y ponte esto. Nadie querrá despegar tus ojos de ti.**

**Alice me ofreció el vestido y cerré los ojos aterrorizada.**

**-¿No entiendes que eso es lo no deseo? No quiero que nadie me vea..quiero pasar completamente desapercibida…no me gusta ser observada.**

**-Bella, escúchame.- esta vez fue Rosalie la que habló.- Tienes que salir de esa pequeña burbuja donde tu madre y tu erais las únicas protagonistas. Eres hermosa, caliente y tienes derecho a ser feliz. La vida de tu madre fue horrorosa, pero tú no puedes seguir con esa cadena, tienes que romperla. Bella, tú no eres una prolongación de tu madre. Has de ser feliz y dueña de tu destino, segura de tí misma y de lo que te rodea. Y comenzaremos por esto…**

**Agarré el vestido con fuerza y lo apreté a mi pecho. Aquellas palabras eran tan verdaderas como sabias.**

**-¡Olvidas lo mas importante!.- chilló Alice antes de esconderme detrás del biombo de Marilyn Monroe, Tiró sobre mi cabeza un conjunto super hot ,de sujetador y tanga.**

**-Dios mío.- susurré acariciando la tela de satén del mismo tono que el vestido que me habían regalado.- Espero no ser alérgica a esta clase de tejido por que sino voy a acabar desnuda frente a todos.**

**Las chicas escucharon mis siseos y estallaron en risotadas. ¡Malditas! Se lo pasaban pipa a mi consta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se oía el bullicio de la gente en el salón.**

**Me toqué el cabello algo nerviosa, estaba fabulosamente suave. Miré una punta y la acaricié. Debía de ser justa con las chicas; en lo que se refería a mi melena algo grasienta y encrespada, habían hecho un maravilloso milagro. Sonreí y noté como mis labios estaban hidratados y no se abrían al hacer este gesto. Iba maquillada, vestida para matar. Lo recordé al mirar mis piernas tremendamente blancas. Tanto Alice como Rosalie se habían vuelto sordas de repente al rogarles que tuviesen compasión de mí y me dieran opción a ponerme unos pantys… pero por lo visto, aquello no era viable; según dijo Rosalie.**

**Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón kilométrico, negros y con la punta ligeramente abierta. **

**El vestido de palabra de honor ceñido, me envolvía como el abrazo del mejor de los amantes. Justo encima de la rodilla, como una completa femme fatale.**

**Esperaba con los nervios de punta en mi habitación. Por lo visto Carlisle ya había llegado y las chicas habían hecho con él " casi" el mismo trabajo que conmigo.**

**Yo era su sorpresa, bajaría por las escaleras conmigo del brazo. **

**Me sorprendí a mi misma cuando sonreí al imaginarme la escena en la cabeza. Carlisle era un hombre terriblemente atractivo y no me había pasado por alto como me miraba en algunas ocasiones.**

**Oí unos pequeños toques al otro lado de la puerta y me levanté de mi cama, para abrirla.**

**Era Carlisle…y estaba para comérselo….**

…**impecablemente vestido con un traje de chaqueta, pantalón negro y con una fina camisa que se abría, dejando ver el triangulo del hueco de su cuello.**

**-Be…Bella.- Sus ojos chocaron contra los míos y me ruboricé. Me sentía intimidada, aquella mirada intensa hizo que mis vellos se pusieran de punta…y lo que no eran los vellos también.- Alice me ha mandado aquí…**

**-Felicidades Carlisle.- susurré, bajando la mirada.**

**-Guau, Bella, estás…estás…increíble. ¿Te has mirado en un espejo?.- Alcé la mirada y sus ojos acariciaban mi cuerpo de una manera lenta, me estremecí casi tanto como si me hubiese tocado con sus propias manos.**

**-No.- reí.- Las chicas no me han dejado.**

**Él también rió y me ofreció su brazo para salir del umbral de la que era mi habitación por muy poco tiempo. Yo asentí, rodeando su brazo con el mío, y siguiendo sus pasos hacía las grandes escaleras que bajaban hacia el salón atestado de gente.**

**Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho y el murmullo de gente disminuyó cuando hicimos acto de presencia el protagonista del evento y yo. Me sentí demasiado intimidada ante tanta expectación y noté como la cabeza rubia de Carlisle se giraba para mirarme. Giré mi rostro para observarlo y ví como me sonreía tierno. Aquel gesto me dió valor para seguir bajando aquellas escaleras y encararme a aquel gentío.**

**Decenas de personas saludaron a Carlisle y éste hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, para que yo no me sintiera excluida. Halagada hasta el punto de sentirme una ninfa, la gente idolatraba la pareja que él mantenía prendida del brazo: ósea, yo.**

**La voz de Alice me apartó de su padre un momento.**

**-¿Qué te parece?- su voz de soprano me hizo sonreir y ella me imitó en un gesto auténticamente genuino.**

**-Es todo perfecto Alice. La fiesta, los invitados….**

**-¿Y papá?**

**Me ruboricé en el acto. "Tu padre parece sacado de un cuento..y yo no soy ninguna princesa", pensé con amargura.**

**- Tu padre…- mi mirada fue hacia él.- Él es perfecto, Alice.**

**La muchacha sonrió y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.**

**La música comenzó a sonar y me aparté ligeramente de todo aquel bullicio para respirar un poco. **

**-¿Una copa?.- me giré levemente y lo ví, allí a mi espalda, como un ángel malvado. Con su cabello despeinado, su pajarita deshecha y los tres primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados.**

**Giré de nuevo el rostro y alcé el mentón. Edward Masen me hacía recordar al bastardo de mi padre, y aquel era un momento muy preciado en mi vida para tirarlo por la borda.**

**-No pareces la misma.- siseó muy cerca de mi oído, haciendo que se me erizara la piel.- Jodidamente caliente, si señor….-su aliento ardiente me golpeó el cuello y dí un par de pasos para mantener las distancias. Su risa ronca me hizo cerrar los ojos nerviosa.- Baila conmigo.**

**Me tensé al notar como hincaba sus manos en mi cintura y me giraba para pegarme a él, sus ojos impactaron con los míos y los bajó frunciendo el ceño. Comenzó a balancearme con él y me sentí completamente dominada por aquel hombre. Quería salir de aquellos pilares que agarraban mi cuerpo y lo fundían casi con el suyo, pero el miedo me invadió. Era la fiesta de Carlisle y allí había demasiada gente para dar un espectáculo.**

**-Apuesto que no estarías tan tensa si estuvieses bailando con él.- susurró cerca de mi oído de nuevo; casi rozándolo.- Pero como siempre, aparca las cosas importantes, para vanagloriarse de sí mismo.- aquello lo dijo con tanto odio que me dieron ganas de abofetearlo.**

**Intenté separarme de su cuerpo, pero él me lo impidió. Sus fuertes manos me tenían adherida a su pecho y no había manera humana de escapar.**

**-Carlisle es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.- dije mirándolo con furia, retándolo.**

**Sonrió de manera diabólica y apoyó su mentón en mi coronilla suspirando.**

**-Charles Swan para mí también lo es. Es curioso que tengamos una apreciación completamente diferente de nuestros padres. Muy curioso…**

**Me paré en seco y él también lo hizo buscando mi mirada. Ví algo en él sumamente vulnerable y lo pillé en punto muerto, dejándolo allí plantado .**

**Corrí hacia la cocina e intenté encerrarme para huir de aquellos ojos que me consumían.**

**Cerré con fuerza la puerta y eché el magnifico pestillo. Otra puerta se abrió a mi espalda y ví entrar a Edward Masen, enseñándome unas llaves relucientes.**

**-Hay otra puerta que da a el patio. – sonrió caminando hacia mí, como una depredador.**

**-¿Qué ….que quieres de mi?.- balbuceé.**

**-Me gustaría follarte….no pienso en otra cosa…creo que no te sacaré de mi cabeza si no lo hago pronto. Me estas convirtiendo en un pervertido acosador, Bella Swan.**

**-¡Estas loco! ¡Cerdo! Ahora mismo saldré de aquí y le diré a tu padre lo que acabas de decirme…**

**-Cuéntale, me da igual….estoy deseando echarle la boca abajo por mirarte como lo hace….me pone enfermo, maldito vejestorio de mierda…¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira esta noche?.- rió de lado.- Claro que no me extraña, pareces sacada de un sueño pajillero nena…**

**-¡Eres repugnante! Me das asco.**

**-Veremos….- dijo dando los últimos pasos hasta llegar hasta mí y entrecerró los ojos al mirar mis labios.- Humm…Dios mío…quiero morderlos, lamerlos….- su boca se estrelló con la mía y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi rostro como si fuera algo infinitamente frágil.**

**Continuará.**

**Nenassssssssssssssss! Mañana no habrá actualización, pero el domingo sí.**

**Besos y supongo que me diran que les pareció. Dudas, y preguntas ya saben, contesto.**

**Muaaaaalkkkk!**

,

,

,

,


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.

Semilla de Odio.

**-Cuéntale, me da igual….estoy deseando echarle la boca abajo por mirarte como lo hace….me pone enfermo, maldito vejestorio de mierda…¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira esta noche?.- rió de lado.- Claro que no me extraña, pareces sacada de un sueño pajillero nena…**

**-¡Eres repugnante! Me das asco.**

**-Veremos….- dijo dando los últimos pasos hasta llegar hasta mí y entrecerró los ojos al mirar mis labios.- Humm…Dios mío…quiero morderlos, lamerlos….- su boca se estrelló con la mía y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi rostro como si fuera algo infinitamente frágil.**

…**..**

**Capitulo 11**

Noté su lengua arrastrar la barrera de mi carne y profundizar en mi boca. Parecía enloquecido por lamer y babear mi piel, mi lengua…mi todo. El agarre de sus manos en mi rostro se fue haciendo más fuerte y con un total descontrol, enlazó su mano a mi cuello, para abrir con mayor libertad mi boca y comerme con mayor amplitud.

Abrí los ojos para observar su rostro. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su mirada perdida bajo sus párpados. Gemía mientras babeaba dentro de mi boca y me sentí poderosa, por una razón ilógica.

Se deshizo de mí por un momento y me observó unos instantes, faltándole la respiración.

-¿De qué estas hecha?.- preguntó echándose hacia atrás y tocándose los labios hinchados.- Ni si quiera te has inmutado.

-Pregúntale a Charles, quizás él, pueda explicártelo.- espeté sin desviar mi mirada de la suya.

-Tu padre no tiene nada que ver en esto…ni si quiera se te ha acelerado el pulso. Eres como una piedra…

Volví a mi realidad inmediatamente, aquella que me dio la oportunidad de encontrarme en la situación en la que estaba en aquellos momentos.

Carlisle, su hogar, su familia…su hijo, el beso y sus ojos insistentes mirando los míos.

-Sí lo soy, claro que lo soy.- Caminé hacia él apuntando mi dedo índice en su pecho.- Yerma, hueca…y podrida de odio.

Giré sobre mis talones y su mano se enterró en el hueco de mi codo.

-Dime el porqué….dime porque eres así.- su aliento invadió mis fosas nasales ; pese a que me tenía apoyada en su espalda, colándose sus palabras por el borde de mi oído derecho.

-Suéltame. He permitido que tu lengua me tocara la garganta, pero no voy a permitir que me asustes. Ya no me asusto por nada ni por nadie.

Su agarre fue decayendo y oí como suspiraba.

-Yo puedo hacer que dejes de serlo, déjame intentarlo. .- susurró.- Estoy obsesionado contigo.

Me giré para encararlo y apenas sonreí.

-¿Quieres obtener algo más de Charles Swan, que su dinero o su amor? ¿A su hija? …- amplié mi sonrisa tan fría como un tempano de hielo.- Ni lo sueñes, nada que haya estado cerca de el hombre que me procreó, tiene valor para mí. Búscate otro jueguito, Masen.

Caminé despacio y abrí el pestillo de la cocina con una absoluta calma, no miré hacía atrás cuando oí la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

Los invitados se arremolinaban los unos a los otros, riendo y conversando en un clima ameno, busqué con los ojos a Alice, Rosalie o Carlisle.

-¿Dónde te has metido?.- la voz de Alice, me hizo escapar una sonrisa y dirigí mi mirada al fondo del salón. Allí plantado estaba Edward Masen, recostado en el marco. Observándome como un maldito acosador.

-Tu hermano.- apunté. Ella miró hacia donde yo tenía puestos los ojos.- Me ha atrincherado en la cocina.

Alice elevó las cejas, cerrando los ojos. Parecía incrédula a lo que le estaba narrando.

-¿Qué Edward, hizo qué?.- chilló un poquito.

-Tu hermano ha querido engullirme literalmente.- dije sin darle la menor importancia.- Por lo visto le encantan los retos y ha visto uno en mi.

Alice se quedó callada unos instantes y volvió la mirada a su hermano. Él seguía con la vista prendida en mi persona y aquello ya me estaba incomodando.

-Háblame en cristiano, Bella. Por favor.- suplicó terriblemente seria.

-Podría decirte las palabras exactas; pero para ser sincera son un poco denigrantes. Me ha metido la lengua hasta la tráquea.

-¿Te ha besado?.- escupió.- ¿Mi hermano te ha besado, así…sin más ni más?

-Si.- asentí, cerrándolos ojos lentamente.- No sin antes soltarme alguna que otra palabra sobre lo que desea hacer conmigo.

Alice gruñó y se dio la vuelta como un autómata. Iba caminando hacia él y cuando comenzó a decirle Dios sabe qué, él puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó las manos al cabello, tirando de él.

Arrastré mi mirada, buscando a Carlisle y sonreí al ver que me miraba desde otro punto del salón, caminé hacia él y solícito, cedió su brazo para cogerme a él, como el más absoluto de los caballeros.

-No me canso de decirte lo increíblemente bella que te ves.- me arrulló, sonriendo.- Y por supuesto lo contento que estoy por ver como vas recuperándote poco a poco de tu pérdida. Pero sigo preocupándome por esos ojos, Bella.

Pestañeé un par de veces sin comprender.

-¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué le ocurren a mis ojos?

-No tienen vida, Bella. Estan faltos de ilusión, no hay brillo…es como si estuvieses muerta por dentro.

Aparté la mirada de él. Carlisle sabía leer en mí y me sentí desnuda frente a aquella perspectiva.

Siempre había estado preocupada por mi madre en todo momento, sin que ella deparara en mis problemas …mis emociones. Ahora era totalmente nuevo para mí que alguien quisiera plantar la bandera en aquel terreno. Aunque estaba Jacob, pero él no contaba, a ese hombre le pagaba una cuantiosa suma de dinero para que me tratara.

-Y en realidad lo estoy.- susurré.- mira alrededor, sonrientes todos ellos. Todos tendrán problemas personales, pero se les nota que hay algo en la vida que los llena y emociona. Yo estoy falta de eso, porque me lo desgarraron en el momento que no tuve infancia…en el momento en que la infancia me obligó a crecer demasiado deprisa . Afrentar los lloros desgarradores de una madre que amaba a su marido aunque la maltratase . Olvidándose de los problemas que podía tener una niña con ese ambiente rodeándola…siendo una inadaptada social, cohibida y maltratada por sus compañeros por ser demasiado callada, por ser demasiado fría….por ser una muerta en vida.

-Bella…por favor.

-No…déjame que termine, por favor….Limpiándole las lágrimas a una madre consumida por las pastillas y por el inmenso amor de un hombre que no la merecía…haciendo que odiase a el sexo opuesto y asqueándome que alguno me tocara…porque en cada caricia, se me representaba la mano maltratadora de mi padre encima de la piel de mi madre, causándole dolor y hematomas. Mis ojos están muertos, porque mi alma está muerta…ese niño…ese bebé que yo anhelaba tener, era la ilusión de mis ideas de un tiempo a esta parte, pero no teniendo esa opción, estoy fuera de todo…no hay nada ni nadie por el que me interese levantarme cada mañana y vivir.

-Dios mío, Bella…- sus brazos se apoyaron en mi rostro y me arrastró hacia él, para abrazarme con fuerza.- Me rompe en mil pedazos escucharte.

Suspiré en su pecho y alcé un poco el rostro para mirar aquellos preciosos ojos caramelo enmarcados por tenues arruguitas de sonreír.

-No voy vestida como para recoger pedacitos de tí.- reí brevemente, haciendo que él me imitara.- Podría ser todo un espectáculo.

Él me miró terriblemente serio y suspiró, dándome un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Bella?

Yo alcé la mirada nuevamente y me perdí en sus labios, que rozaban la perfección.

-Besarme.

Las palabras de mi boca surtieron sin proponérmelo y el impacto de sus ojos me avergonzó.

-Lo deseo más que cualquier otra cosa.- dijo en un deje arrastrado y ronco.- Pero quiero rascar dentro de esa coraza y encontrarte. Después, quizás te bese…quizás sientas algo cuando lo haga, porque dudo mucho que si lo hiciera en estos momentos te produjera algún tipo de sentimiento que no fuese asco o repulsión. No quiero ser eso para ti, Bella.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres ser, entonces?.- pregunté solemne.

-Todo lo que se olvidaron de darte un dia, demasiado ocupados en ellos mismos y en sus miserias…padre, hermano, amigo. ¿Qué más da?

Aparté mi mirada de la suya y focalicé los ojos en Edward y Alice. Ella lo abrazaba ; como si lo estuviese sosteniendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward Pov.

Aún me estoy preguntando que hacia allí…pero cuando la ví, bajando por las escaleras del brazo de Carlisle, lo supe enseguida. Por ella, estaba allí, por ella. Por aquella mujer que se había convertido en mi pesadilla personal.

El maldito se la comía con los ojos y juro por Dios que lo hubiese dejado ciego a la primera mirada que le lanzó. ¿Qué sentimiento encerraban sus ojos? Carlisle estaba prendado de ella…pero yo estaba loco…y viendo aquellas piernas largas , infinitamente blancas, quise hincarme de rodillas y lamer toda su longitud como un pervertido….ella estaba acojonantemente espectacular. Brillaba como una diosa y mi polla me advirtió con un hondo tirón que estaba deseosa de cubrirla y hacerla mía.

Deshice la pajarita horrible de mi cuello y descorché tres de los botones de mi camisa, verla vestida de aquella manera, maquillada como una puta estrella del porno y peinada como una musa del sexo me hizo buscar una copa y engullirla para calmar mi fuego de dragón.

Acechándola, acosándola con la mirada, la envolví en mi telaraña y la tuve lo suficientemente cerca de mí, para hablarle.

-¿Una copa?.- pregunté cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que existía en aquel espacio. La muy cabrona quiso hacerse la desentendida y me acerqué a su espalda y casi la rocé con mi polla en aquella espalda hermosa.-No pareces la misma.-susurré muy cerca de su oído.- Jodidamente caliente, si señor.

Se apartó de mí y yo la rodeé, riendo roncamente. Estaba tan excitado que mis pantalones iban a reventar…de un momento a otro.

-Baila conmigo.- susurré.

Ella miró hacia los lados y creo que estuvo valorando el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Pero no le dí tiempo a negarse. Lancé mis manos que picaban como unas malditas; sobre su cintura y la agarre como si fuera mía..mía para siempre… y bailé…bailé con mi Diosa, respirando de su cabello, de su esencia…evitando restregarme ; porque si lo hacía, ella notaria lo durísimo que me tenía…Si, joder, ella era mi jodida hembra.

-Apuesto que si estuvieses bailando con él no estarías tan tensa. Pero como siempre. Aparca las cosas importantes para vanagloriarse delante de todo el mundo.- miré a Carlisle de soslayo, mientras acariciaba suavemente su oído con mis labios al hablarle.

Noté como quiso separarse de mi cuerpo. Pero no se lo permití. No quería dejarla marchar…no…la necesitaba cerca, esparciéndose por todos mis sentidos.

-Carlisle es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.- dijo con aquella voz suya, indiferente.

Me dieron ganas de zarandearla o caminar hacia Carlisle y matarlo a golpes… pero suspiré y me apoyé en su deliciosa coronilla.

-Charles Swan, para mí, también lo es. Es curioso que tengamos una apreciación completamente diferente de nuestros padres. Muy curioso.

Me pilló desprevenido que se desmadejase de mis brazos y corriese hacia la cocina. Huía…y si huía es que me temía, temía lo que podía ocasionar en ella…estimularla y excitarla. La sola idea de aquello, volvió a darme un tirón en la entre pierna y maldecí entre dientes por ella…por la jodida hija de Charles Swan.

Con paso ligero, atravesé el salón y me sumergí en uno de los balcones que desembocaban al patio, allí había una puerta trasera que daba paso a la cocina. La pillaría desprevenida; como así fue.

Su rostro teñido de asombro, me hizo relamerme como un depredador, frente a su presa.

Cerré con las llaves que estaba metidas dentro de la cerradura y se las enseñé, travieso y goloso por ella.

-Hay otra puerta que da a el patio.- caminaba hacia ella lentamente, quería degustar aquella mirada y aquel rostro…aquellas curvas que me tenían al borde de la locura antes de presionarme a ella y juntar su boca deliciosa, con la mía.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?.- preguntó casi sin voz…Oh, pobrecita…mi jodida hembra.

-Me gustaría follarte…no pienso en otra cosa…creo que no te sacaré de mi cabeza, si no lo hago estas convirtiendo en un pervertido acosador. Bella Swan.

Pude ver todas las tonalidades de carmín que cruzaron su rostro, por la vergüenza y supongo que por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, que habían salido directamente del capullo hinchado de mi polla…

-¡Estás loco! ¡Eres un cerdo! Ahora mismo saldré de aquí y le diré a tu padre lo que acabas de decirme.

Uh..uh…que miedo…

Elevé los hombros en un gesto indiferente y me quedé embelesado por aquella boca que se abría enseñando apenas los dientes.

-Cuéntale, me da igual…estoy deseando echarle la boca abajo por mirarte como lo hace…me pone enfermo. Maldito vejestorio de mierda ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira esta noche?.- me revolvía las tripas el pensarlo, pero aún y así reí por pura ironía.-Claro, que no me extraña. Pareces sacada de un sueño pajillero, nena.

Su boca se abrió algo mas y sacó la lengua unos milímetros…" Ay Dios, como deseo comerme ese secreto oculto , Swan"

-¡Eres repugnante! ¡Me das asco!

No le dí apenas importancia a sus palabras.

-Veremos…- no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos labios… me estaban embrujando, volviendo mis sentidos aletargados y deseos… emborrachándolos con tan solo un deseo; el probarlos, saborear aquella tierna lengua y emerger la mía en aquella humedad.- Hum…Dios mío…quiero morderlos, lamerlos…- no pude contenerme más y ataqué posesivamente….con todo el derecho que da la fuerza de un hombre sobre una mujer…apasionadamente viva y oscura.

Su sabor, embriagador, me hizo gemir y la acaricié con toda la ternura que poseía dentro de mi corazón…porque sin duda, ya era suyo.

Continuará….

Mis lindas niñas….os amo. Mañana En la boca del León. Besos y ya me diréis que os pareció el capitulo. Os amoooooooooooo!


	12. Chapter 12

**SEMILLA DE ODIO**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es mia.**

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Capítulo 12

Un latigazo descontrolado amenazó mis extremidades, no era justo lo que yo esperaba, era muchísimo mejor, muchísimo mayor. Una reacción en mi cuerpo y en mi espíritu que me convertía en pasta maleable en sus manos. Sí, ella gozaba con eso. Su lengua era tibia, dulce y el suave toque de mi piel en su rostro, me hacía sentir lamidas de puro fuego. Aquella chica era lo que yo tanto había temido encontrar en mi vida, todo lo que alguna vez anhelé dentro de mí, aunque me negara a reconocerlo, sería capaz de darlo todo por ella, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero algo estaba ocurriendo que se me escapaba. Ella no se sacudía igual que yo, a ella no le temblaba el cuerpo ni jadeaba mientras nuestras lengua se acariciaban. Ella era como un tempano de hielo y al abrir mis ojos la observé mirándome con aquella mirada castaña que me arrancaba el alma. Tardé un segundo en comprender que estaba besando a un trozo de piedra y mi corazón se sacudió convulso.

— ¿De qué estas hecha? — Pregunté, dando un paso hacia atrás, asustado como un niño pequeño. —Ni si quiera te has inmutado.

Ella estaba como petrificada, su mirada indescifrable me hizo sentir mareado y casi exhausto.

—Pregúntale a Charles, quizás él, pueda explicártelo. —Ladró como un perro.

Inspiré profundamente y paseé las manos por mi cabello, me estaba volviendo loco. Sí, eso era lo que me estaba sucediendo, estaba perdiendo lo papeles por la hija de Charles, maldito destino de mierda.

—Tu padre no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ni si quiera se te ha acelerado el pulso. Eres como una piedra. —Siseé, mortalmente aterrado por sus palabras.

—Sí lo soy, claro que lo soy. —Caminó, aquellos dos pasos que nos distanciaban y apuntó con su dedo índice sobre mi pecho, intenté no gemir por aquel toque que me sacudía. —Yerma, hueca… y podrida de odio.

Giró sobre si misma para marcharse, pero algo me decía que la detuviera, si ella se marchaba en aquel momento me sentiría tan perdido y agobiado que mi mayor y único consuelo sería grandes dosis de alcohol. Alargué el brazo y tomé su codo a conciencia, no debía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad para preguntarle cuál era ese dolor tan insoportable que la volvía un ser insensible. Ella no se giró y su cabeza se quedó escondida casi en mi clavícula.

—Dime el por qué. Dime ¿porque eres así? —Fue un ruego, una pura necesidad de empatizar con todos sus miedos, quería que los compartiera conmigo.

—Suéltame. He permitido que tu lengua me tocara la garganta, pero no voy a permitir que me asustes. Ya no me asusto por nada ni por nadie.

Yo, ¿ella sentía que quería intimidarla? ¿Pero que clase de vida ha llevado Isabella Swan? Yo solo quería ofrecerle la poca humanidad que me quedaba, la única, quería donársela a ella.

Me rendí momentáneamente y la dejé ir, sintiendo el desespero de mi alma y mi cuerpo por su lejanía de nuevo, pero un pensamiento se escapó de mis labios junto a un suspiro desalentador.

—Yo puedo hacer que dejes de serlo, déjame intentarlo—. Susurré, emocionado—. Estoy obsesionado contigo.

Ella giró su rostro frío y casi sonrió. Me mató aquella curvatura de sus labios, la quería para mí, toda ella la sentía como mía.

— ¿Quieres obtener algo más de Charles Swan, que su dinero o su amor? ¿A su hija? —Ella amplió su sonrisa y un estremecimiento me violentó el cuerpo, ahora sonreía con animadversión. —Ni lo sueñes, nada que haya estado cerca del hombre que me procreó, tiene valor para mí. Búscate otro jueguito, Masen.

Me dejó sin palabras, tan seco como ella y la vi marcharse con un grito desgarrador ahogado dentro de mi pecho. _ Esto es lo que te mereces, Masen_, me dije._ Por ser toda tu vida un gran hijo de puta_.

Pero mi cuerpo la siguió, breves segundos después de que ella desapareciera por la puerta, necesitaba saber donde se dirigía, con quien mantendría una conversación, si sus gestos no era únicamente sobrios y agrios para mi persona, si no que era un pozo de insensibilidad para todo el jodido mundo.

La vi hablando con la enana. Me recargué en una pared y la observé sitiándome un maldito acosador, pero no me importaba, no quería quitarle la vista de encima, era demasiado tentadora para mis ojos y ellos solos volaban hacia su cuerpo sin hacer ni puto caso a mi cerebro que gritaba que me diese la vuelta y fuera a flirtear con cualquier otra dama que se me pusiera a tiro, pero no. Ella se había llevado algo de mí que ni si quiera pensaba que tenía: Mi corazón, mi tierno y jodido corazón.

Cerré los ojos abrumado y recargué con pesar la cabeza sobre la pared con algo de fuerza, quizás un golpe en ésta, me sacara de aquel embelesamiento y el hombre que normalmente habitaba dentro de mí, hiciera acto de presencia una maldita vez, pero no fue así.

— ¡Edward!— La voz de Alice me pilló desprevenido y tiré de mi cabello con fuerza, descontrolado.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Pregunté, poniendo los ojos en blanco, esperando cualquier tipo de cursilería con respecto a Carlisle.

— ¿Has besado a Bella?— Su pregunta me hizo sonreír de manera pecaminosa, rememorado el correoso tacto de su lengua con la mía, la avaricia de mis manos sobre su piel.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho ella?—, pregunté mirando en la dirección donde esperaba verla de nuevo. Pero no estaba, se marchaba entre la gente y me tensé, deseando correr detrás de ella y cargarla sobre mi hombro, esconderla del jodido mundo.

Alice elevó una ceja y levantó el rostro; toda regia.

—Me ha dicho que literalmente le has metido la lengua en la garganta, Edward. ¿Qué pretendes? Bella es la hija del hombre que se ha convertido casi en tu padre—.Lo decía a modo de reprimenda y casi me echó a reír en sus putas narices.

—Me importa una mierda Charles. La quiero a ella. Punto, Alice. No preguntes más—. Dije con solemnidad, ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de mi hermana.

—No. Ella no es para ti—. Espetó ella con severidad—. Ella odia todo el entorno de Charles, Edward. No vayas por ahí, si no quieres sufrir.

Alice giró el rostro y yo la imité, ahora podía ver a la mujer que me quitaba el sentido hablando con el ser que me había dado la vida, estaban demasiado próximos y por el rostro de mi jodido "padre", parecían estar haciéndose confesiones sin la puta luz de la luna, me enderecé para ir hacia ellos y sacudir a Carlisle con un puñetazo, dejándolo desparramado en el suelo.

Alice pareció ver mis intenciones y acarició mi brazo con su pequeña mano, arrastrando el vello cobrizo de mi piel.

—Ella te odia, Edward. Te odia.

— ¡No puede odiarme! ¡No me conoce, joder, Alice! Yo no he hecho nada para que me odie. —Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así por nada y por nadie y la verdad me sacudió el alma con un golpe mortal. Cerré los ojos con furia y los restregué con fuerza, _Mierda, joder. ¡No! Estoy llorando de frustración o ¿de dolor? o ¿de desamor? Jodido hijo de puta, vas a sufrir como un condenado por amor. ¿Esa es manera de redimirte, Edward Masen? ¿Esa es la manera que vas a pagar todo el dolor que injustamente causaste sin ser consciente de ello?_

—Edward—. La voz de Alice me hizo gemir y me recargué sobre su pequeño cuerpo, comenzado a sentir en mi cuerpo breves convulsiones por el llanto. Ella me acarició el cabello, susurrándome palabras de aliento, pero la verdad en labios de otro es mucho más jodida de asimilar. —La amas, Edward. No sé como ha podido ocurrir, pero por primera vez en tu vida amas a alguien desinteresadamente al margen de mamá—. Mi hermana suspiró adolorida. —Lástima que sea la última persona en la cual debías de haberte fijado.

Separé mi cabeza de su hombro y la miré con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

—Intentaré ser su amigo, Alice. Voy a luchar junto a Charles para que vuelva. Deseo tenerla cerca de mí, no me gusta como "él" la mira.

La enana frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás desolada.

—Papá y yo hemos apoyado a Bella en estos últimos tiempos. No la separes de nosotros, Edward, no creo que sea justo.

—Pero si necesario, Alice, al menos de Carlisle—. Espeté, limpiando las últimas lágrimas que surcaban mi rostro.

Ella asintió rápidamente y agarró mis manos con fuerza.

—Te deseo toda clase de suerte hermano, pero no olvides que aquel hombre de allí, es nuestro padre.

Me besó la mejilla antes de marcharse, pero me ahorré el comentario que gritaba mi corazón maltrecho. _Él nunca había sido algo prioritario para mí, pero ahora se había convertido en mi enemigo. Un enemigo que debía de masacrar con todas mis armas._

.

.

.

Desquiciado y algo bañado en alcohol, llegué a casa trastabillando con la alfombra de la entrada. Tiré las llaves sobre el pequeño mueble del recibidor y caminé con paso renqueante hacia uno de los sofás que bañaba la oscuridad de la noche. Me recargué sobre éste, con un denso suspiro e intenté despojar todos los miedos que me tenían en un estado tan desesperante. Sólo debía de esperar unas horas, hablar con Charles y trazar algún tipo de plan para que Bella viviese en mi casa. Teniéndola cerca, me iría ganando su amistad y poco a poco su amor. Nunca me he visto en esta situación y he de decir que esto es mortalmente aterrador para mí, siempre han sido ellas las que han babeado por que las besara, luchado con sus artes de seducción para meterme en sus camas. Ahora el karma o Dios saben que cuento, me hacía devanarme los sesos con infinidad de planes sin sentido para tenerla cerca de mi cuerpo, ganarme su inerte corazón.

La luz de la cocina se encendió y vislumbré la figura de mi madre caminando hacia mí, preocupada.

— ¿Edward?—. Su voz como un bálsamo hizo que mis ojos volviesen a empañarse de aquel líquido correoso que casi no conocía. — ¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor?

Me levanté de un salto y ella se quedó rígida cuando mis brazos buscaron su cuerpo y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

—Mamá—. Gimoteé con desesperación. —Estoy jodidamente enamorado. —Las manos de mi madre temblaron cuando me agarraron el rostro y sus ojos impactaron con los míos.

— ¿Enamorado, Edward?—. Ella sonrió. — ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Y por qué lloras, hijo mío? —Su voz en un susurro, me hizo aún mas daño, pues debía de aceptar la realidad que me devastaba de una manera mortal.

—Es Isabella… ¡Mamá, ella nos odia!— Grité desgarradoramente, deslizándome hacia el suelo y quedándome hincado de rodillas, con las manos tapándome el rostro. —Ayúdame mamá, porque si no la tengo cerca, creo que moriré. —Reí preso de la locura. — ¿Se puede morir de amor?

Continuará…

Gracias a las que apoyáis esta historia y estáis pendientes de la actualización.

Es una historia que me cuesta hacerla por motivos personales y tengo que tener muy claros los sentimientos de cada personaje.

Besos a todas por ocupar vuestro tiempo en leer estas locuras y por supuesto ídem de ídem a mi fabulosa beta Jocelynne , ella es espectacular.

Sistercullen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya saben que los personajes, no me pertenecen pero sí la trama, en su totalidad.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>Sabía que era un sueño, pero la realidad de lo que veía, de lo que sentía... Me escuché lloriquear, presioné el rostro contra la almohada y, por supuesto, como mi madre con el rostro vapuleado y con claros signos de putrefacción, me susurraba lo que debía hacer para vengarla.<p>

Cuando me levanté, víctima del dolor de aquella pesadilla tan vivida, tenía claro lo que debía hacer. El sueño había sido demasiado revelador.

La venganza era algo que no dominaba pero que admito, que se me estaba presentando en bandeja.

Luego, cuando el daño ya estuviera hecho, los brazos de Carlisle me recogerían seguros, respirando tranquila por el descanso eterno de mi madre.

Me arreglé un poco antes de bajar a desayunar.

Carlisle no estaba en casa y Alice me había dejado una nota en el frigorífico, explicando que se había marchado con una amiga a probar su coche nuevo.

Me serví los cereales, planeando mental y metódicamente cuales serían mis palabras. Recogí la mesa antes de sentarme en el sofá del salón y agarrar el auricular del teléfono y marcando los números que se habían marcado en mi memoria a sangre y fuego.

—¿Si? —La voz de mi padre. Una voz bonita, pero que me revolvía el estómago cada vez que la escuchaba, ya estaba vapuleando mis intestinos con crueles retortijones.

—Papá, soy Isabella. ¿Cuándo puedes venir a recogerme?

El silencio se hizo dueño de aquel momento y pude oír como el bastardo que contribuyó a darme la vida —y a quitármela—, suspiraba como si le hubieran quitados miles de kilos de su nada complaciente conciencia.

—Isabella, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿De verdad quieres que vaya a por ti? ¿Quieres vivir con Esme y con su hijo?

Cerré los ojos e imaginé al pequeño bastardo y su mirada de ternero la noche pasada.

El malnacido me deseaba de una manera tan voraz que se iba a quemar en las llamas de su propio infierno.

—Es lo que más deseo, papá. Vivir en familia.

Charles Swan rió al otro lado de la línea telefónica y emitió breves palabras de cariño hacia mí, pero casi no las oía.

De la semilla de Odio plantada hacía tantos años, comenzaban a brotar pequeñas florecitas carnívoras que iban a devorar el corazón del ser más vulnerable de aquella maldita familia ladrona de almas.

_" Vas a morir en vida, Edward Cullen"__._

—Hija, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Después de tanto tiempo sin ti, por fin me vas a regalar tu presencia en esta casa junto a mi familia.

Repugnancia.

Odio.

Traición.

"Su familia", la que siempre había considerado como tal… esa que iba a descuartizar.

—Lo he estado pensando fríamente y creo que, después de morir mamá, mi lugar está contigo. No quiero sentirme sola y, por supuesto, no quiero obligar a Carlisle que cargue conmigo.

Mis palabras corroídas por el veneno del odio, sonaron dulces y melancólicas. Charlie debía estar babeando por su preciada hija despreciada.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo hija. Verás cuando le dé la noticia a Esme y a Edward, van a estallar en júbilo, casi tanto como yo.

Sonaba alegre el muy bastardo, casi tanto que interiormente estallaba en carcajadas de desquiciada.

—Me gustaría que Edward viniese a buscarme. Hemos congeniado bien.

—¿Edward? ¿Y desde cuando tú congenias con el hijo de Esme?

¿Ahora se iba a poner en el papel de padre? Menudo impresentable eres Charles Swan.

—Anoche Alice le hizo una fiesta sorpresa a Carlisle y Edward fue invitado. Estuvimos hablando y como ya te he dicho, congeniamos.

Una tensa espera con el auricular pegado al oído me erizó los pelos de la nuca. Charlie dudaba de mis palabras, sí… dudaba.

—Edward no congenia con mujeres Bella si no tiene un solo interés en ellas. Mira sé que no tengo derecho y que ya eres suficientemente mayorcita para saber lo que haces, pero, ¿te importaría que te haga una pregunta?

Escupe cerdo.

—Claro que puedes, pregunta —mi voz era la de una chica atormentada por la muerte de su madre.

—¿Estás interesada en Edward?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Claro que no, Charlie. Es el hijo de Carlisle, el hermano de Alice. Son buenas personas.

Charles Swan carraspeó al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Bueno… mandaré a Edward. Creo que está en casa. Pero debemos hablar de este tema cuando estés ubicada en casa. Viviremos como una auténtica familia… Me has hecho muy feliz, hija.

Maldito déspota, acaudillado. Después de toda una vida alejada de él, aún quería ponerme normas .

—Dame algo de tiempo, aún no le he comentado nada a Alice ni a Carlisle y quisiera hablar con ellos.

De nuevo aquel silencio desesperante. Me llevé la mano libre a la boca y comencé a morder mis pequeñas uñas de cuidadora de niños.

—Bien. Llámame cuando estés lista.

—Sí.

Colgó y me quedé unos instantes mirando la mesa, el teléfono y oyendo el pitido del auricular.

Ahora vendría lo más duro y era hablar con Alice y Carlisle, a ellos me dolía mucho engañarlos.

Me habían ayudado, aceptado, adorado y yo iba a machacar una de sus falanges, alguien de su sangre, de su familia.

Inspiré profundamente antes de colgar y subí las escaleras lentamente, como si mis piernas pesaran mil kilos. Aquella sensación no la había descubierto y era horrible. Mentir a las personas que uno ama es bajo, más aún, despreciable y era así como me sentía en aquellos momentos.

Dispuse la poca ropa que era de mi propiedad en una bolsa de viaje y cerré la cremallera antes de oír como Alice daba los buenos días, entrando por la puerta principal de la casa. Era su manera de saludar a todo el mundo y hacerse notar.

Iba a echarla de menos todos los putos días de mi existencia; lo sabía…porque ella no era como Carlisle, ella era su hermana.

Oí sus pasos, dirigiéndose a la habitación que yo ocupaba, tocó a la puerta y la invité a entrar con un deje de pena que no pude esconder. Ella abrió y escuché como algo caía al suelo. La miré y dos enormes bolsas de prendas de vestir estaban desparramadas por el parquet flotante. El rostro de Alice era una máscara de incredulidad absoluta.

—¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Qué es esa bolsa de viaje, Bella? —La voz de Alice era un susurro inseguro, que me produjo un nudo en la garganta.

—Me marcho, pero no quería hacerlo sin decírtelo antes. A ti y a tu padre. Me marcho con Charles y tu madre. —Los ojos de Alice se abrieron desmesuradamente, esta vez por la sorpresa y la indignación.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Tú lo odias! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha chantajeado? ¿Te han dicho algo de papá? Bella… papá… —Alcé la mano, no podía dejarla seguir por aquel camino, estaba tan equivocada.

—No sigas por ahí. Ustedes son maravillosos, tanto tú como mi padre. Pero yo no puedo seguir aquí y he pensando en recuperar el tiempo perdido con Charles. La muerte de mamá me ha hecho pensar en lo frágiles que somos y puedo perder a mi padre y no haberle dado la oportunidad de expresarse y de redimirse de sus pecados hacia mí, si es que considera que los tiene.

—¿Vas a esperar a papá? —avanzó hacia mí y agarró mis manos apretándolas.

— Sí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. No puedo salir de aquí como una ladrona.

—Está bien Bella, no me des más explicaciones. Si tu deseo es marcharte con mamá y Charles lo voy a respetar pero por favor, si papá te pide algún tipo de explicación, dásela. A él más que a nadie le va a doler tu partida.

Suspiré hondamente.

—Sí. Lo haré.

Mentira.

Era una zorra mentirosa.

Nunca le diría a Carlisle qué quería hacer con su hijo.

Mi peón para llegar al rey y a la reina.

Joderlos.

Para toda su maldita existencia.

.

.

.

Cuando oímos la cerradura de la puerta principal abrirse ya eran más de las siete de la tarde. Había oscurecido y Carlisle, al vernos a Alice y a mí sentadas en el gran sofá del salón, nos mostró una preciosa sonrisa.

—Qué honor, mis dos chicas. Mis princesas están aquí para recibirme.

Caminaba hacia nosotras, con la gabardina bajo el brazo y el cabello despeinado.

Carlisle había rejuvenecido desde que lo había viso la primera vez. Estaba mucho más bello y sensual. Era un hombre magnífico.

Su mirada serena se posó en ambas y ninguna abrimos la boca para decir nada, haciendo que su rostro se convirtiera en granito.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Alice sonrió y besó a su padre antes de alzar la mano y despedirme.

—Los dejo solos —sus ojos se enfocaron en mi rostro—. Luego me avisas, Bella.

Carlisle me escrutaba con la mirada, recordándome a Edward. En ese momento me recordó tanto a su hijo que me estremecí visiblemente.

—Dime qué ocurre, por favor.

Sus palabras.

Su ruego.

—Me voy con Charles, Carlisle —escueta y dura; pero era mejor así. El corte era mejor darlo rápido, sin contemplaciones.

El espacio entre ceja y ceja desapareció de su frente y negó, pasándose una mano por su cabello rubio teñido por algunas canas.

—No entiendo nada. Explícate.

Carraspeé, tenía la garganta hecha un manojo de agujas hirientes.

—Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con Charles. He entendido que, después de lo de mamá, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y quiero perdonarlo. Necesito perdonarlo.

Bajé el rostro, no podía seguir mirando aquellos ojos perfecto y llenos de amor… no podía seguir mintiéndole, a él no.

—Dudo que me estés diciendo la verdad, pero si quieres volver con Charles, cuídate de Edward.

Alcé la mirada y lo encontré con la mandíbula apretada y de nuevo el ceño fruncido.

—No me da miedo tu hijo, Carlisle.

Soné tan reacia, tan dura que me constó reconocer tras esa voz tramposa la mía propia.

Era real, aquella frase era real. Edward debía de tener cuidado de mi y no yo de él. Edward iba a ser mi pequeño trofeo en esta historia maldita de odio y desconsideración a una familia rota.

—Bella, no sé qué pasa con Edward, pero hay algo en sus ojos cuando te mira que no me gusta. Si te soy franco, me agrada saber que mi cruel y desconsiderado cachorro se ha fijado en ti. No has pasado de largo para él como tampoco lo has hecho para mí —suspiró sonoramente—. No sé qué extrañas razones te hacen volver con Charles, pero no soy nadie para ponerla en duda o recordarte la cantidad de sinsabores que te ha hecho padecer, eres noble y honesta, Bella. Así que por lo que más quieras, sea lo que sea que te mueve de nuevo a llegar a él, hazlo porque así lo dicta tu corazón, no por ninguna miseria humana.

Era bellísimo. Carlisle era tan bello que me recordaba a las estatuas romanas que había visto en los libros de texto cuando era niña. No había nada de él que fuera imperfecto, ni si quiera aquella cadencia en la voz tan limpia y grave.

—No me mueve ningún tipo de odio, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Quiero estar con él, así lo querría mamá y…

Su mano en mi mejilla me paralizó unos segundos, su cercanía también lo hizo. Su respiración que masticaba me hizo elevar a un nirvana que no había vivido en mi vida. Él se acercaba, sus labios se acercaban. El cuerpo de Carlisle se acercaba, aferrándome de la cintura y envolviendo aquellos brazos de doctor en torno a mi cuerpo yermo de mujer. Y entonces, sentí sus labios almohadillados, perfectos, con un gusto mentolado que me hizo respirar hondamente, gimiendo sin anhelarlo, haciendo que sus brazos se hicieran más presentes allí, donde me tenían aferrada, pegándome todo lo largo de su cuerpo al mío, sintiendo todos aquellos músculos salvajes que se hallaban abandonados por las manos de una hembra.

La vorágine de la lengua dentro de mi boca, me hizo comer aquel musculo con avidez. Me sentía una diosa, me sentía libre. Tan libre… me sentía yo. Carlisle era el único hombre que podía ayudarme a desmembrarme del fantasma de de mi madre y yo iba a estar más que encantada de permitírselo.

Era sensual como gemía.

Y mucho más sensual, fue el hecho de tirarme de espaldas al sofá con él cubriendo mi cuerpo. Buscando los botones de mi camisa para hacerlos saltar y descubrir mis pechos.

Jadeábamos.

Gemíamos.

La mirada vidriosa de él estaba colapsada de deseo, tanto que parecía salir fuego de aquellos ojos color caramelo.

Pero el incómodo teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciéndonos saltar de aquel transe divino que había conseguido que no me sintiera insegura e inestable.

Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantarse de mi cuerpo y miró mis labios con amargura antes de caminar hacia el teléfono agobiante.

—¿Si? —Su voz era mucho más grave y sensual. Noté como mis muslos se mojaban irremediablemente al escucharlo—. Sí, está preparada.

Me incorporé inmediatamente y abotoné mi camisa con dedos temblorosos.

Carlisle llegó a mí y sonrió, apartándome las manos y haciéndolo él con gracia infinita. Observé sus dedos largos y tuve que cerrar los ojos al imaginar cómo sería una caricia suya en mis partes más intimas.

—Edward viene a buscarte —susurró sin mirarme.

—Bien. —Sus ojos acaramelados se encontraron con los míos y sonreí sin proponérmelo, haciendo que Carlisle cambiara su gesto por uno más agrio y molesto.

—Después de lo que ha ocurrido —su lejanía cada vez era más latente. ¿Por qué?—. Puedo suponer que sientes algo por mí. ¿Me equivoco, Bella?

Negué como una niña pequeña, moviendo todo mi cabello y haciendo que él casi sonriera.

—Estaré esperando que vuelvas Bella. Rota, magullada, herida o como quiera que vuelvas. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron un nudo en el estómago y me contuve para no lanzarme por la primera ventana que viese abierta.

Aquel hermoso hombre, al que casi me había rendido a las bajas pasiones, iba a seguir sufriendo el azote de un Swan, pero esta vez, no se trataría de Charles.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y él se encaminó con paso vacilante hacia ella.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez antes de oír la voz de Edward.

—Bella.

Contuará...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Perdida? Sí, vacaciones de navidad y un poco de estrés. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y lista para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.<strong>

**Recuerdos a todas****,**** en especial a Jo, que me tiene una bendita paciencia. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertecen, en cambio la trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14.<strong>

—No puede ser, Edward... ¿de todas las mujeres del mundo ha tenido que ser ella en la que has puesto tus ojos y tu corazón, hijo mío? —Sentí las manos de mi madre recorriendo mi cabello desordenado—. Ella no. Isabella Swan, no.

Elevé el rostro para mirar los ojos color ambar de mi madre. Su mirada fria hizo que se me helara la sangre. ¿Es que acaso ella tampoco me iba a apoyar? ¿Iba a luchar solo contra este sentimiento descarnado que me poseía?

—No me preguntes que me ha pasado, mamá. Pero desde el primer momento que la vi, todo cambió. Mi vida cambió. No miro a ninguna mujer porque en mi mente está ella, cuando me levanto, me acuesto… incluso en mis sueños. Por favor, mamá —me erguí para agarrarle las manos y apretarlas con fuerza—. Ayúdame. Ella es mi felicidad, sin ella mira… lo que soy.

Estaba bastante claro mi estado de embriaguez en aquellos momentos y la mirada de mi madre fue acusadora.

No dijo nada, ni una sola palabra. Tan sólo me abrazó y me llevó escaleras arribas agarrándome de los hombros, acompañándome hasta mi habitación. Allí me dio un beso en la mejilla y abandonó mi cubículo, con una mirada vacia que no supe descifrar.

No tenía ganas de quitarme la ropa, pero a duras penas logré sacar mis zapatos de los pies y tirarme encima de la cama. Allí perdí la noción del tiempo y me quedé dormido, sin darme apenas cuenta.

.

.

.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —La voz de mamá se había colado en aquel sueño exasperante de pérdida que me había hecho sufrir toda la maldita noche.

Con la boca seca y apenas sin voz, logré contestar; no sin antes aclararme la garganta un par de veces.

—Joder, mamá. ¿Qué quieres? —me senté en la cama y me di cuenta que seguía con la ropa del día anterior y con olor a alcohol que tiraba para atrás—. Puedes pasar, aunque te advierto que no estoy en condiciones…

Ni si quiera me dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

Mamá entraba con semblante serio y con la boca algo torcida.

No eran buenas noticias, fueran las que fueran.

No, al menos para ella.

—Charles quiere hablar contigo. — Se acercó a mí y agarró la corbata con dos dedos, soltándola comp si quemara—. Dios, Edward, hueles a borracho. Haz el favor de afeitarte, ducharte y arreglarte dignamente. Como te digo, Charles quiere hablar contigo.

Miré a mamá con el ceño fruncido. Había comenzado a dar paseos en mi habitación, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja, pensativa.

—¿Qué pasa? —todavía no me había movido de la cama y ella parecía ni notarlo.

Su rostro se giró para mirarme y apenas sonrió.

—Adecéntate, hijo. Al parecer estás de suerte.

Y con el misterio que últimamente me tenía acostumbrado, se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de allí, dejándome prácticamente en shock. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que estaba de suerte?

Descuidadamente me fui despojando de mi ropa, recordando la noche anterior.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza cómo miraba Carlisle a Bella, él la deseaba tanto o más que yo. Sus ojos la devoraban aunque intentaba que parecieran ser serenos y dulces.

Yo llevaba la sangre de aquel hombre que ahora, era mi enemigo.

Quizas había actuado de sobremanera al asestarle aquel puñetazo en plena fiesta, pero estaba completamente cegado por los celos, no quería que la rozara con aquella mirada sucia. ¡Ella me pertenecía! Y no sabía cómo, pero sería mía ¡de una manera u otra!

Aplaqué mi cuerpo con una buena ducha y me afeité tal y como mi madre ordenó.

No me desagradaba llevar barba de algunos días, me daba una apareciencia más viril.

Antes de bajar, di varios toques con gel fijador sobre mi desordenado cabello y salí de mi habitación en busca del hombre que consideraba como mi verdadero benefactor.

Al bajar las escaleras, él y mamá parecían estar discutiendo entre susurros, al notar mi presencia se separaron y mamá se sentó en un pequeño sofá uniplaza, dándome lugar a sentarme junto a Charles en el de dos plazas.

—Edward.

No me miraba a los ojos.

Algo ocurría.

Busqué la mirada de mi madre para que diera alguna pista, pero ella miraba el suelo, mientras movía la pierna desquiciadamente. Estaba claramente nerviosa.

—Dime Charles —carraspeé. Tenía la voz demasiado ronca. Claro, síntoma de mi noche de alcohol.

—Sé que conoces a mi hija.

Abrí la boca para hablar, con el corazón en la boca. Busqué de nuevo la mirada de mi madre, pero ella seguía con la misma actitud nerviosa. Charles, elevó la mano y no me dejó pronunciar palabra.

—Tengo el deber de informarte que Isabella viene a vivir con nosotros, Edward. —Sonreí lleno de una felicidad tan grande, que pensaba que iba a morir. Charles volvía a hacerme feliz. Lo hubiera besado en aquel momento—. Me ha llamado y ha decidido que abandonará la casa de tu padre inmediatamente para vivir con nosotros y debo confiar en ti, Edward. ¿Puedo hacerlo, Edward?

No comprendí y fruncí el ceño, paseándome la mano por mi cabello.

—No entiendo, Charles. Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí.

Charles sonrió casi forzadamente y se atusó el bigote con nerviosismo.

—Mira muchacho, sé el éxito sin parangón que tienes con el sexo femenino y no quisiera que mi hija fuera blanco de tus deseos. ¿Entiendes?

Si mirada me traspasó como una espada el corazón.

—No entiendo. —Mi tono de voz serio y ronco, hizo ponerse a Charles más a la defensiva.

—Creo que he de decirtelo con más claridad para que lo entiendas, por lo que veo. No te acerques a mi hija, Edward. Solo en calidad de hermanastro o como amigo, nunca como hombre.

Me erguí mirandolo con clara hostilidad.

—Tú no me das órdenes. Y, por supuesto, no vas a decirme como he de tratar a Bella.

—¿Bella? —Él tambien se irguió quedando frente a mí, amenazante—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa clase de confianza con mi hija?

Torcí la boca y sonreí de manera cinica.

—Acostumbrate a muchas más informalidades.

—Mira muchacho, he acatado todo lo que tu madre me ha pedido en lo que respecta a ti por que la amo, pero de la que estamos hablando es de mí hija. Ya la abandoné una vez, dejándola a la deriva, ahora no lo voy a hacer y, claramente, no la voy a dejar a merced de un hombre como tú. Sé cómo tratas a las mujeres Edward, y en tu mente no existe lugar para la camaradería entre hombre y mujer.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, apreté los puños.

Estaba conociendo una cara de Charles que no me gustaba nada… aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.

—Y bien, ¿algo más?

—Isabella ha pedido que vayas en su busca. —La voz de mamá me hizo volver el rostro hacia ella y sonreir sin que Charles me viera. Ella hipertérrita, era un trozo de hielo.

—Salgo ahora mismo —corrí en busca de las llaves, allí donde mismo las había dejado la noche anterior y desaparecí de aquella casa sin decir adiós.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Bella iba a vivir bajo mi mismo techo! La vería todos los días, levantarse, acostarse… comería con ella y, por supuesto, iba a hacer lo que fuese por ganarme aquel corazón muerto, que parecía no tener lugar para amar. Yo lo conseguiría.

Suspiré fuertemente y me reí de mí mismo.

Aquello era lo que denominaban amor.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho tal, que me agradaba de la misma manera que me dolía… y me daba miedo; un miedo atroz.

Si las cosas no salían como yo anhelaba con la dueña de mis pensamientos, iba a acabar como una puta colilla.

Por fin llegué a la casa de Carlisle.

Aparqué con nerviosismo y salté del coche con paso rápido hacia la puerta de entrada. Toqué el timbre y mi enemigo me abrió.

Ni siquera me habló, dándome paso.

Cuando la vi, sentí cómo los huesos se me hacían gelatina y el corazón se alojaba en mi gargante como por arte de magia.

—Bella…

Parecía un total gilipollas, y seguro que lo era, pero ella estaba allí; con una pequeña maleta y mirándome… sonriéndome.

—Hola Edward, te estaba esperando. ¿Vamos? —agarró la pequeña maleta y la hizo correr mientras caminaba hacia mí, quedándome como un pasmarote mirándola como iba hacia el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Edward? —Su era como música celestial, me hizo casi babear y la seguí.

Me detuve un momento para mirar a Carlisle.

Estaba de espaldas, sin mirarnos.

Cerré la puerta al abandonar la casa y seguí su culo —como un enfermo— hacia mi Volvo.

—Dame la maleta —dije con la voz ronca de deseo—, la pondré en el maletero.

Ella me miró moviendo de una manera casi imperceptible su boquita perfecta.

—Gracias.

—Las que tú tienes.

Sonreí ladeadamente, mientras agarraba la maleta y la ponía dentro del maletero, llegando hacia la puerta del copiloto y abriendola para darle paso a mi princesa.

Ella elevó una ceja y se sentó en mi coche.

Hummm… me moría de hambre de ella.

Me acomodé dentro de mi auto y la miré de arriba abajo antes de arrancar.

—Vivieremos juntos, entonces. ¿No te da miedo?

Ella agarró una bonitas gafas de sol y se las alojó encima de su naricita, antes de sonreír de manera algo siniestra.

—El que debería de estar acojonado, eres tú.

Aquella afirmación, hizo que estallara en una sonora carcajada, antes de pisar el acelerador.

**Continuará….**

* * *

><p><strong>El siguiente, según el orden que me dio Sis, sería Bárbaro.<strong>

**Bss.**


End file.
